RWBY: Destiny of Remnant Summer Special
by UGX7
Summary: Set in the Destiny of Remnant Story. A post V3 AU. After defeating the White Fang and having other crazy adventures, our heroes decide to celebrate the Summer Solstice together on the beaches of Vale, but Weiss and Penny have never been to the beach before, so Ruby takes it upon herself to give them a great holiday. SunnyBees, Arkos, White Rose, Renora.


**Hey everyone. This is the first of a little spinoff series I've decided to try out for my story, Destiny of Remnant. So, spoilers if you haven't read that! Also, this story ignores everything that happened in canon post Volume 3.**

**This won't really have any major impact on the plot of DOR, it's just a fun little thingsI want to do while the next chapter is being edited, and it is coming out some time soon! Sadly the idea only occured to me to properly do it after Spring had gone, but I there will be future instalments.**

**Each story will focus on the four major holidays Remnant has, starting with summer! Hope everyone enjoys this!**

**This chapter takes place early on in chapter 49, Love in the Air.**

**The Summer Solstice**

It had been twelve days since the battle with the White Fang had drawn to a close, with Adam Taurus dead, most of the Faunus warriors had either been imprisoned or joined up to redeem themselves with the new White Fang Faction headed by Razor. It had been a long, hard ordeal that had come at a heavy cost to certain members of Team Beacon, the unit of four Hunters-In-Training teams made up of Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN, with Penny Polendina as their extra member.

Blake, Yang, and Sun were the one most affected by the mission. Yang's cybernetic arm needed repairing again, Blake needed the most time off to deal with everything that had happened, from discovering the truth about her relationship with Claudandus to killing Adam, and Sun Wukong had to cope with losing his tail to Adam's blade.

The three were dealing with the fallout in their own ways, but they all stayed with their families to seek comfort and support. Yang had trained to keep in shape, Sun played with his sister, Haulan and Blake went on long walks with her Uncle Ghira and Aunt Kali around Menagerie, a place she had dearly missed. The three had each talked to each other via their scrolls, Yang and Blake themselves were discussing...certain things about their relationship when no one was around to overhear them. Things were different now, so different that they started to wonder if things could ever return to the way things were.

With Adam gone…it was like they had removed a parasite from their bodies or had healed an old wound, there was a part of them that was gone. But not a part they cared for or desperately needed, it was something they feared. And losing that fear…it can be as discerning as the fear itself.

But as the Summer Solstice approached, so too did the grand reopening of Beacon Academy, and Headmasters Ozpin and Goodwitch wanted Team Beacon there for it. It felt like so long ago, when the Battle of Beacon happened. When Jaune lost Pyrrha, when they thought they lost Penny. When Torchwick died and everything changed…

But they never lost faith.

Not once.

The sun had nearly set and the shattered moon was rising into the twilight sky as Team RWBY walked towards the hotel they were staying at in Vale while Beacon Academy's reconstruction went on. All four girls were sweaty and tired from a hard afternoon spent working out and training, and were looking forward to relaxing in the suite.

"Ugh! It is definitely that time of year!" Yang exclaimed through her exhaustion, as she held her short-sleeved jacket over her head to shade herself from the sun. Even though her hair and name seemed to agree with the sun, her skin did not…at least not all the time.

"Yeah, Summer Solstice is fun but the heat is one heck of an issue." Ruby agreed as she steadied her tired knees to open the door for her team. She wore a more casual outfit consisting of her combat skirt and a dark red blouse so the heat wouldn't bother her too much, but her partner had worn her usual ensemble and was paying the price for it. Ruby wiped the sweat from her brow as Weiss passed her by.

"I must admit I never noticed the Summers in Atlas being this humid in Atlas," Weiss chimed in as wiped the sweat from her brow, her long white hair ringing with sweat and her body glistening with perspiration.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn the fancy outfit," Blake suggested as they entered the freshly air conditioned lobby of the hotel, the Cat Faunus rubbed the sweat away from her amber eyes. Blake wore her usual bare-shouldered top that showed her midriff though her black trousers were older ones that had some holes in them.

"Excuse you, Blake, this is rather inexpensive compared to my normal wardrobe...though I wish I had worn something that breathed better." Weiss relented as they approached the elevator. Weiss flicked her long tail of hair back over her shoulder after she turned her head to stare at her Faunus Friend.

"That's why me and Blake wear tops like this," Yang said as she slung her jacket over her shoulder while they got inside the lift, "It's not just to show off our hot bods, it's to let said hot bods cool off!" Blake sighed and rolled her eyes, she loved Yang for her exuberance but she could never match her when it came down to her confidence in her body and sexuality.

"As if you'd need an excuse to flaunt yourself." Weiss retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, my sexiness is a gift to Remnant." Yang commented with a cheeky smile as she flexed her body outwards to show off, earning a giggle from Ruby and even a soft – yet reluctant – laugh from Blake.

Weiss shook her head as the elevator began rising and said, "Well...I must admit sitting around with less clothes does sound good right about now, but it wouldn't be very proper."

"Proper schmoper! Nothing we haven't seen before." Yang waved.

"And it's not like you have anything to hide," Ruby added, "As pretty as you are, heck I didn't even notice you have a scar until Yang pointed it out to me."

Weiss absently placed a hand over her eye, where the Atlas Armor prototype had scarred her over a year ago and said "Thank you, Ruby." That was always a factor in her life that brought Weiss great discomfort, everyone back in Atlas would comment on it. Whisper behind her back, they would guess how it happened if they did not already know, or talk about how the heiress should have known her place. The fact that Ruby did not even notice said scar until someone else mentioned it…that actually meant quite a lot.

It might be the first time she had ever been happy someone didn't notice something about her.

Blake and Yang looked at each other, they noticed Weiss blush at Ruby's compliment, but as Ruby was humming a song and bounced on her feet as the elevator rose, they elected not to say anything about it further. Sometimes silence is better than a thousand words.

"Well, you'll get your chance tomorrow. We're gonna have our first Summer Solstice Beach Day together!" Yang cheered with extroverted joy.

"Oh yeah! One of the best days of the summer!" Ruby agreed heartily.

Blake smiled at the sisters' child-like eagerness over the approaching holiday as she looked over to Weiss, who's face gave away her apprehension.

Before she could question the Schnee heiress, the elevator arrived at its destination and the doors opened to reveal Penny Polendina standing there to greet them.

"Whoa!" Ruby cried, surprised to see her android friend standing in front of her.

"Hello friends! Did you have a pleasant training exercise?" The robotic Huntress asked with a cheerful smile as her friends stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, we're fine Penny. Hot but fine. Uh...how long were you standing there?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh, I noticed you approaching the hotel and decided to come and greet you. Since this elevator is the one used the most frequently, I calculated that you would emerge from it." Penny explained as they walked.

Ruby smiled at her friend's strange but endearing personality and said "Well that was nice. So, Penny, you excited about tomorrow?"

"Oh yes! It will be my first official time celebrating the Summer Solstice properly. Last year I was still mostly confined to my father's lab, but this year I will hopefully enjoy it to the fullest with my perfect friends." Penny told them joyfully

"We'll make sure you do, Pen." Yang assured her with a supportive smile.

"So, have you decided what you're going to wear, Penny?" Weiss asked, curious as to what swimwear an android would have.

"Oh yes! My father had several designed for me so I could easily blend in with people and my team should the need for such recreational activities arise. These clothes aren't part of my skin, you know!" Penny told her friends as Blake checked her Scroll and noticed she had several missed calls from Sun.

"Huh, been wonderin' about that." Yang admitted as they finally arrived in their room, next to Team JNPR and across from Team SSSN's room.

Blake saw Sage going into his team's room and spoke to him, "Hey, Sage, have you heard from Sun while we were gone?"

"Yeah, said he wanted you to call him when you got back. Afraid he's got some bad news," Sage told his leader's girlfriend, "Nothin' too serious, but I think he'd rather tell you himself."

The Cat Faunus nodded gratefully to him, "Okay, thank you, Sage.", despite the fact there was that ever growing nervousness within her. Ever since Sun lost his tail to Adam, he had been understandably shaken – Yang had been through the same torment.

She followed her four friends inside of their hotel room, just in time to see that Yang, clad only in an orange tube top and black biker shorts, slam down onto the bed and let out a relaxed sigh as Zwei jumped up on the bed she shared with Blake and licked her face.

"Thanks Zwei, always know what to do. Oh yeah, nice soft bed is just what the doctor ordered…" Yang muttered as she spread out her limbs and caught the breeze from the fan Ruby switched onto the highest setting, even though the young team leader was trying to take up most of it herself.

"Oh that's the stuff!" Ruby's voice, blurred by the fan's blades, her black and red hair blew in the wind like a windsock.

"Down, Ruby!" Weiss scolded lightly as she forced Ruby down to the floor, unbuttoning her dress as she made her way to the bathroom to change clothes, "You can't hog it all."

"But I'm the leader, and I need to cool down. Plus I have first dibs!" Ruby whined with a childish pout before Yang pressed her down, standing above her little sister to get in front of the fan, the breeze made her beautiful blonde hair lift up while Zwei got under Ruby.

"Sorry sis, but there's so much sweat between my boobs that I could rent it out as a pool, so I think I could use the fan more than you." Yang denied her younger sister teasingly. Indeed, Yang's top was covered with sweat stains and her hair was unusually wet from all the sweating.

"Okay, first off; disgusting. Second; do you seriously have to brag about your bust at every opportunity?" Weiss questioned before she entered the bathroom.

"If you had girls like mine, you would!" Yang called, as Ruby and Zwei got out from under her, Ruby shaking her head as Weiss closed the door.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "If you got it, flaunt it I guess." She muttered to herself, at times she felt jealous of Yang's fortunate body…however, she knew that if she had, it would probably make her rather showy like Yang. That would be…far too much for her to handle.

As Weiss turned on the shower, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Prior to coming to Beacon, she hadn't really had a very social life due to the Schnee's lifestyle. Other people her own age that she had interacted with were usually from high society like herself, and they usually tended to be self-absorbed, elitist snobs or so sheltered that they were more socially awkward than even Jaune had initially been. So when she found herself surrounded by other teens who didn't feel the need to suck up to her – Well, except for Jaune for the first two months or so – had been a refreshing, if alien, experience for her.

But discovering girls just as beautiful as herself, if not more so, was quite the eye-opener. She used to, foolishly, believe that no one below her status could be as beautiful as her, and yet she couldn't deny that many of the young women she had come to befriend over the past year or so were all quite beautiful, even the Faunus such as Blake and Velvet were beauties, something her past, close-minded self would have never admitted.

As she finished undressing herself, undoing her hair and letting the curtain of white fall down. She studied her reflection and wondered something…

_'Am I beautiful?'_

It was quite unusual for a Schnee, a family full of pride, to be self-conscious about appearance in comparison to mere 'commoners'...but the heiress couldn't help but wonder.

As she showered, Blake called Sun, who was still spending time with his family in the Vacuo desert town of Hondyama.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Blake, but I don't think I'll be there for another couple of days." Sun told his girlfriend with a sad voice.

"I understand," Blake answered, trying not to let the sadness show. A part of her still blamed herself for what happened to him, if he hadn't fallen in love with her, Adam wouldn't have gone after him. "You're doing better?"

"As good as I can. Mom and sis are helping me a ton, and it's kinda good to be pampered by my dorky little sister," Sun said, with a cocky before a pillow was thrown into his face, making him cry out, "Ow! Haulan!"

"Don't push it, bro!" Sun's little sister could be heard saying from off the screen of the Monkey Faunus' scroll.

Blake repressed a laugh, while Yang and Ruby, listening in, burst out laughing.

"Haulan, I'm hurt!" Sun said dramatically, "Here I am, tailless, and you abuse me!"

"Oh come on, Sun! It's not like you can't be awesome and kick butt without a tail." Haulan told him as she came into view on the camera. "Hey, guys! How are you?"

"We're doing fine, Haulan," Blake told the girl, "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess. It was kinda sad at first, but knowing my bro here, I doubt he'll stay still for long. Heck, he moves around more than mom would like as it is." The young Monkey Faunus reported, her loving words made Sun smile warmly.

"Yeah, mom really loves having her wounded hero son home, that's for sure." Sun stated before he added "It won't be long though, in a few days I'll join up with you guys before the grand reopening. Hope my bros aren't driving you too crazy."

"Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet are as good as gold." Blake assured him.

"But I'm wondering how Neptune will act tomorrow. I'm surprised he even agreed to go to the beach." Ruby voiced.

"As long as he's not in the water, he's golden." Sun responded before saying "Again, sorry I couldn't be there. I'd love to hang out with you guys tomorrow. You're goin' to Yuri Tachibana Beach, yeah?"

"Ruby probably wouldn't have it any other way." Yang confirmed, remembering the previous trips her family had made to Vale's famous beach.

"Heck yeah! The Beach where the legendary Huntress defeated two hundred Grimm with nothing but a pair of swords?! No wonder they named it after her!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Heh, sounds awesome. Maybe I'll check it out someday." Sun said, "How's the heat treating you?"

"Pretty hot over here, but I guess we're having it easy compared to you." Ruby voiced.

"Eh, depends. We've lived in this desert town all our lives so we're used to heat." Sun told them, "Did you think I walked around with my shirt open just to show off my pecs and abs?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Blake admitted teasingly, earning a laugh from them all.

"So, what have you decided to do about your tail? Yang asked, changing the mood from jovial to serious.

Sun sighed and said "I talked about it with mom and...we just don't know. I mean, a Faunus' animal trait is something important to us, kinda hard to replace. But I'm putting a lot of thought into it, trying to make the best choice I can."

"Whatever you decide, we'll support it." Blake promised him.

"Thanks Blake, love you," Sun said before blowing her as kiss, he looked to Yang and smiled, remembering the surprising but not unpleasant kiss the three of them shared when they thought they would die on Adam's ship. "See you guys later. Have fun!"

"We'll do our best! Get better soon!" Ruby told him.

"Best of luck!" Penny added.

"Love you." Blake told him, while Yang simply shot him a flirty wink that nobody else noticed. Blake ended the call, sighed as she fanned herself off. "I'm looking forward to the beach tomorrow, hopefully the water will cool us all off."

"I thought cats hate water." Yang teased, earning a playful smack from her partner.

"Speaking of water, you sure you'll be okay to swim, Penny?" Ruby posed to her friend, "I mean, salt water might mess with your systems."

"Do not worry, Ruby. My father took many scenarios into consideration when he constructed me, so it will be quite safe for me to swim. I am not affected by the heat like the rest of you, though I still sweat as part of my internal machinery's discharge the comes out of my synthetic skin, but my built-in cooling system keeps the heat from affecting me that much." The android girl explained.

"Lucky." Yang muttered as she wiped some sweat off her belly.

"So, I guess this will be your first real Summer Solstice, right?" Ruby asked Penny.

"Correct! My previous body was active at this time last year, but due to my training under the Atlas Military I didn't have much time to enjoy it, despite my father trying to get me a day off." Penny confirmed.

Ruby beamed.

"This means that this is your first time!" The energetic Silver-Eyed girl cheered as she hugged Penny, "It's gonna be awesome! We'll make the flower crowns, make sand castles, watch the fireworks, learn about history, see the old weapons on display at the beach!"

"Flower crowns?" Penny asked.

"Yes, the Summer Solstice was originally only about celebrating how beautiful nature was at the height of its beauty and the flower crowns were part of that celebration and still are to this day," Blake explained, "The Solstice is the day when the sun is highest over Remnant, so it's often the hottest day of the year. The end of the Second Great War coincided with the Solstice, so the holiday became associated with the event, and was transformed into a celebration of the freedom we can enjoy now."

Indeed, when the King of Vale had led his kingdom and the nation of Vacuo to victory in a just war against Atlas' oppressive successor, Mantle, as well as the enslaved Mistral, the war just so happened to coincide with the Summer Solstice, and so the King of Vale decreed that from that day forward, the day would also serve as a day to celebrate the freedom that all of Remnant enjoyed after the defeat of Mantle and the mysterious death of its King.

Now, there were more than a few Faunus who didn't appreciate the holiday given their history of facing discrimination, but the Summer Solstice also marked the occasion when, after the third great war, worldwide Anti-Slavery laws had been passed to ban the enslavement of the Faunus people, though the law had been ignored by certain criminals or businesses with unsavoury practices and loose morals in certain part of the world. Still, there were Faunus who did celebrate the holiday, and Blake and her family were among them.

"And the fireworks are to make it extra awesome!" Yang added, Zwei barked, as if to agree with his owner.

Blake chuckled, "That's one way to put it."

"It sounds most exciting! It seems tomorrow will be very fun!" Penny voiced cheerfully.

"I'll make sure it is! I swear on the blade of Crescent Rose that you'll have a fun day!" Ruby declared importantly, ignoring the amused looks Yang and Blake had upon their faces.

It was not long before Weiss emerged from the bathroom, wearing a silver robe around her body with her long ashen hair flowing freely behind her, looking refreshed. "Shower's free." She announced.

"Hey, you did it without taking half an hour! Progress." Yang commented as she made her way into the bathroom.

"You're one to talk, Miss Take-Twenty-Minutes-To-Wash-Hair!" Weiss shot back, earning a nod of agreement from Blake as she read her book.

"My hair is a gift to the world! It needs to be tended to!" Yang defended before shutting the door.

Weiss shook her head and sat down on her bed and Ruby spoke up, "Uncle Qrow says Aunt Raven was like that. Her hair always had to be perfect. Some tried to use that as a weakness...and they learned the hard way. Same with Yang."

Weiss nodded understandingly as she sat down and began brushing her hair.

The four girls, and Zwei, waited for Yang to exit. Ruby, with Zwei in her lap, showed Penny videos of past Summer Solstice activities while Blake caught up on her reading and Weiss continued to fix up her hair.

The Schnee Heiress sat down on the chair next to the bed she shared with Ruby and looked at the screen of Ruby's scroll, showing a video of Ruby and Yang on a beach on Patch, playing with Zwei, Taiyang, and fellow islanders.

Weiss sighed and decided that since Yang was still in the shower, it was the best time to ask this question.

"So, I take it you girls have gone to the beach often?"

"Duh! Me and Yang live on an island, kinda hard not to play on a beach." Ruby told her partner, with Blake nodding.

"Same here. I can't count how many times my Aunt Kali would take me down to Menagerie's beaches, especially after there was some bad news about a failed protest or when there was a report of some hate crime." Blake voiced.

"So...how is it?" Weiss asked them.

There was a brief moment of silence as Ruby, Blake, Penny, and even Zwei all looked at Weiss.

"Are you saying you've never been to a beach?" Blake inquired.

"How can that be?! Your family is, like, the richest in Atlas! Which makes it the richest in all the world! How could you not have been to some super fancy private resort beach?!" Ruby cried, throwing her hands up.

"Keep your voice down! I don't want Yang to know-"

"Too late!" Called Yang as the door opened slightly, showing a ringing wet Yang with bits of her naked body showing through the small crack.

Weiss groaned and hung her head as Yang retreated back into the shower.

Ruby got up and sat down on the arm of the chair and gently asked Weiss "So...what's the story?"

Weiss sighed and explained "My father was always too busy to take us to any of the beaches the elite of Atlas society enjoyed. He didn't really trust the board to run it without him, not even for a day, so refused to take any major time off except for Winter Solstice, and even then he'd often be in his office attending to work matters. I wanted to go, every Summer Solstice I asked him to take me, but at the most he'd take Winter and I to one of the resorts he had a membership at. Klein was willing to take us, but father didn't want his daughters to associate with 'commoners' or some such excuse."

"Man, your dad was a real jerk before he found out Winter wasn't betraying Atlas when she stopped Ironwood from turning Penny into a suicide bomber. No offense." Ruby quickly added.

"None taken. As much as I would have objected to it...I can't deny he was a real jerk." Weiss admitted, "At least he's doing his best to change."

"Even I can see that. I couldn't believe it when you told me he had bought those slaves to free them and bring the slavers to justice." Blake voiced, remembering the shock she and her entire family felt when they were told the truth.

"So...this means I'll have to make your first day at the beach a great one! A leader's work is never done!" Ruby spoke importantly.

"Ruby, it's only a trip to the beach. It's not like it's a test." Blake pointed out.

"Really? There's many things that could go wrong: fireworks malfunction, surprise Grimm attack, or some good looking girl humiliating me by…" Weiss sighed before going on quietly, "Mocking my small chest. I've seen movies and television shows, there's always something like that."

"Weiss, we live in reality, not a cliché teen drama." Blake deadpanned.

"Eh, I was watching all the awkward relationship stuff from our first semester. Could have fooled me." Ruby joked with a small smile before looking to Weiss again, "Hey. Look at me."

Weiss' pale blue eyes met Ruby's orbs of silver. Ruby held Weiss' hands and gave her a smile before telling her, "You're not just beautiful because you're a Schnee. You're beautiful because of the person you are, the person you've become. Your voice, your body, your hair...don't feel embarrassed by any of it, because I think you're perfect just the way you are."

Weiss blushed, the praise from her partner lifted her spirits up perfectly...but she couldn't put aside the strange feeling she felt in her stomach and chest. Her heart began to beat fast as she kept staring into Ruby's eyes.

"Feel better?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yes. A lot. Thank you so much, Ruby." Weiss returned gently.

Ruby smiled before leaping off the arm of the chair and flopping back onto their bed and speaking to Penny, "Okay, now let's watch a video on how to make the flower crowns."

Weiss smiled as she got out of the chair. Ruby was many things; brave, strong, strong-willed, energetic, childish, could irritating, could be lovable, could be surprisingly smart...and despite the heiress' initial frustrations with the girl, Weiss knew that now, she wouldn't want Ruby any other way than she was now.

And in Weiss' opinion, not that she'd ever say it out loud, Ruby was perfect.

Meanwhile, in the room Team JNPR had down the hall, Jaune and Pyrrha were happily relaxing, taking the day off after a morning exercise routine to just spend time together. Jaune wore a sleeveless grey shirt with red shorts while Pyrrha wore a dark red tank top and black bike shorts, perfectly cool outfits for a hot day.

Their pillows were stacked together, so Jaune's upper body could prop up against them while Pyrrha rested on his chest, nuzzling into him as they watched the television screen where one of Jaune's favourite shows, _'War of the Animal Kingdoms'_ played, an animated series about a kingdom led by a royal pride of Lions going to war with an evil kingdom led by tyrannical Komodo Dragon, while an underdog group made up of smaller animals such as Rabbits and Cats were caught in the middle of it all.

"I'm so glad you got me into this." Pyrrha told her boyfriend.

"You really like it? We're only half-way into season one, it gets really good later…" Jaune teased, eager to show her all five seasons.

"At this rate, I don't doubt it," Pyrrha voiced before opening her mouth. Jaune took a chip from the bag on the nightstand and placed it inside her mouth, which quickly ate the snack. After swallowing she added, "I can't believe I didn't watch this when it was on. Guess I was too busy training to watch many new shows."

Jaune smiled as he glanced down at his girlfriend's brilliant scarlet hair, taking in her wonderful scent that was a unique one he could only label as 'Pyrrha'. It smelled wonderful.

Ren and Nora were currently out on a date in town, nothing romantic like a fancy restaurant, but a simple stroll out, looking at the market places, the parks, the greenhouses that Ren enjoyed visiting. Both of the Aura Crystal Guardians were happy for the other half of their team were in a happy, loving relationship just like they were, and appreciated just how true the old saying 'opposites attract' proved to be.

As the screen showed a rather comedic scene of a neutral character, a Rat scavenger who worked with all sides of the animals' war, dealing with a reptilian knight who was a morally conflicted character not sure about the war led by a king he did not approve of, Jaune let his mind wander to thoughts of the trip to the beach they would enjoy tomorrow. The idea of seeing his girlfriend in a swimsuit was a beautiful thing, but he couldn't help but absently reach towards the centre of his chest where Cinder's arrow had pierced him months ago at the Battle of Haven.

Pyrrha would be wearing a high-neck halter top bikini that would cover up her own scar Cinder had given her, but Jaune wasn't quite sure about himself.

"Hey, Pyr?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I should keep a shirt on tomorrow?"

Pyrrha glanced up at him and said "You can wear whatever you want. Though, you'd be denying me some rather nice eye-candy."

A grin spread across her lips and Jaune blushed. He never thought that he'd honestly be considered an attractive guy, despite the confidant image he tried to put on in the first semester, but after a year or so of building up his muscles he was often being gazed at by women his age, something that never happened to the lanky dork he had been.

Now he was a muscular dork with a stunningly beautiful, loving girlfriend and both of them had come back from certain death against all odds and now had the power to influence Grimm, and were surrounded by the greatest friends he could ever ask for.

In retrospect, it amazed Jaune just how radically his life had changed in little under a year.

"Well, I admit my body is quite the sight…" Jaune boasted jokingly before adding "But it's the scar. I noticed the top you picked out is covering yours."

Pyrrha sighed as she paused the show and turned around on top of his chest, her emerald eyes meeting his sapphire ones.

"Actually, that's just my favourite swimsuit, it also keeps pervs from looking at my breasts, but I can see how you made that conclusion." She told him.

"Oh, sorry," He responded awkwardly as she caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," She assured him with a smile, "But what's wrong? Are you self-conscious about the scars?"

Jaune sighed and confessed "Kinda. I mean, my mom and some of my sisters were pretty broken up when they saw it, dad and my other sisters were just stunned. Mom was so shaken up she tried to talk me into dropping out, but me, dad, and my sisters managed to convince her otherwise."

"I don't blame her. I would act like that too if my child was nearly taken from me." Pyrrha voiced, remembering what her own mother had told her about dealing with her apparent death.

"It's just...what if people stare? You know?" Jaune put forward.

"Some of them will know that a scar is a badge." Pyrrha told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Scars are often seen as proof of bravery, heroism, and honor. When you saved me that night, you proved you have all three of those and more." Pyrrha explained in a voice filled with gratitude, smiling at Jaune as he blushed modestly. "Let them stare, so they can know who you are."

Jaune smiled at her lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up so he could kiss her lovingly and passionately. They parted and Jaune said "I can't believe I got lucky enough to have someone like you."

"Start believing, because I'm here to stay. Now let's get back to watching, I wanna see where this is going."

"Gladly," Jaune said as he grabbed the remote while she retook her favourite spot on his chest, "And if any perv does try to make a move on you, they'll have me, Nora, Ren, and everyone else to answer to."

Pyrrha giggled as the show resumed playing.

She had some good friends looking out for her.

The best.

The next day, around eleven in the morning, a Bullhead was carrying Team Beacon, minus Sun but plus Taiyang and Zwei, through the sky and all the way down to Yuri Tachibana Beach on the beautiful coast of Vale. The sea seemed to expand out forever, an endless blue of which the sky reflected off with great beauty. Zwei panted with excitement as he stared out, the wind blew into his fluffy face and made his soft ears dance. "I can see it now!" Ruby called out as she looked out over the observation platform, she extended her arm and pointed her finger out to the sea of which the ship made its approach. Ruby wore a sleeveless crop top blouse and cargo shorts over her swimsuit with sandals protecting her feet.

Velvet snapped a couple of pictures as Penny looked on, admiring the scenery. "It's beautiful!" The Android Girl voiced appreciably, "I'm so happy we're doing this!" Penny, for her part, wore a form fitting black and green diving suit that covered most of her body, the sleeves ending at the wrists and the legs ending at the shins. Professor Polendina, ever a protective father, didn't want his daughter wearing something overly revealing. She also had her own little bag for her personal items.

"And we're happy to have you," Velvet told her robotic friend as she took a picture of the beaming Penny in front of the sea that served as the background. Velvet wore a cut off brown tank top with her emblem in the centre and below her stomach was a pair of denim shorts that ended halfway down her thighs, her golden belt snugly wrapped around the pants and her camera box hung over her shoulder by a strap.

"Yeah Pen, you'll love the beach. As long as you don't get sand and seawater in your circuits." Scarlet told her, he wore his usual get up, save for a pair of white trunks instead of trousers.

"I have already taken precautions." Penny confirmed as she looked out to the sea, getting closer by the second.

"Ugh!" Cried an exasperated Yang as she came out onto the deck, Zwei trotted happily alongside her, "I love dad...but sometimes I wish he couldn't talk." The busty brawler wore her jacket from yesterday, buttoned up underneath her chest but thick black strings could be seen going up her stomach and under her jacket. Around her waist was a bright yellow skirt decorated with flames that ended at her knees while her normal boots covered her feet.

"Baby stories?" Ruby asked with a blush.

"Baby stories." Yang confirmed, "I think he's going easy on you, he's about to start with the big coin bottle story."

"The big coin bottle story?" Velvet, Penny, and Scarlet asked all at once.

Inside the Bullhead, Taiyang Xiao Long, clad in a dark orange sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown trunks, told the tale to the group of his daughters' friends and other passengers who listened in.

"So, we're in town to visit Mrs. Sohn, wonderful woman, sadly passed away about five years ago. She was born on Patch, lived their her whole life and I knew her ever since I was a boy, she would give newcomers like Summer advice on living on an island, but as I'm outside, moving her lawn chair out after the storm that had happened the other day, Mrs. Sohn comes running out to get me, telling me Yang's in trouble. Now, I'm really worried, since Yang's only two and I didn't know what had happened. Was she choking on something? But when we got to her husband's study, I saw what had happened…"

"What?" Asked Neptune, who wore a simple blue t-shirt over some dark red trunks.

"Baby Yang had wandered into the study and saw a huge glass bottle the Sohns kept a bunch of old coins inside. There were thousands of them in there and Yang wanted to play with them I guess. She managed to get the cork off ridiculously easy and stick her little arm inside to jingle the coins around or feel 'em. She was a baby, I don't know what she was thinking. Anyway, Summer and Mrs. Sohn found her in the study and went to get her out...but her arm was stuck in the bottleneck."

"Are you serious?" Asked an amused Blake, who wore a simple, long white dress over her swimsuit.

"Yeah, no joke. Her little arm was stuck good. Summer said she was reaching up with her one free arm, wanting to be picked up. They tried to get her out before Mrs. Sohn went to get me. By the time we got back Summer, who I need to remind you was like seven months pregnant with Ruby at this point, had somehow gotten her fingers stuck in the mouth of the bottle!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Laughed Sage, wearing his usual ensemble save for some dark green swim trunks.

"So what happened? Was she panicked?" Asked Weiss, curious. She was wearing a white and black jacket, with a red interior, that went down to her knees so as to cover her swimsuit clad body.

"No, if anything she found the situation funny! She was laughing so hard and I asked her 'Summer, how can you be laughing at a time like this?!' And she answered 'Tai, honey, look at us and tell me this isn't ridiculous!'" Taiyang related to his audience.

"It sounds like it. Did you get a picture?" Asked Coco, who wore a violet yukata with blue wave patterns at the bottom of the robe and the sleeves, opening in a v-formation at the chest to show the top of her bikini while two lavender bows flowed out of the back. The yukata itself ended just below her waist where it met a plum skirt, and on her left leg was brown leather strap keeping in a gold version of her crosshairs emblem and covering her feet were a pair of fashionable white boots.

"No! We were kinda too busy worried about how we could get them free! So, me being me, I wanted to break the big glass bottle open, but Mrs. Sohn talked me out of it, since...y'know, it risked hurting and cutting both baby Yang and a pregnant Summer. Not to mention, I was worried that maybe Summer could go into early labour.

"So, how did they get out of it?" Yatsuhashi asked, wearing thick, long, dark green swim trunks and a forest green sleeveless shirt. Fox, wearing a black undershirt with white swim trunks, sat next to him, dozing off.

"Well, Mrs. Sohn decided to use the hand soap from her bathroom to loosen them up and it worked for Summer, but Yang's arm was in there deeper, and she was still playing around with the coins, which were now wet from the soap," Taiyang elaborated, "So I went to the bathroom to get more soap dispensers from the closet in there, and as I was getting a couple out, I felt something tugging at my pants. I looked down and there was Yang, looking up at me with her arms out, wanting to be picked up."

"Aww," Cooed Weiss, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha.

"She had just popped out when I left the room. No joke, I was so relieved that I started crying as I picked her up and hugged her." Taiyang finished, he smiled at his own tale, joined by the others at the adorable antics of a two year old Yang. It may embarrass the two of them whenever he would tell baby stories about them, but it also made them so happy to see him smile. For so long after the death of their mothers he was in a dark place and they saw him cry so often. If they could make him proud and make him smile as often as they could – that would be more satisfying than killing Grimm.

"I don't blame you, that's pretty much how my mom would react if that had been me. Kind of amazed I didn't do that." Remarked Jaune, who wore pale blue swim trunks decorated with dark red lines and patterns with a sleeveless blue vest buttoned up over his chest.

"Especially with the stories your mom has told us." Teased Nora, who wore her workout outfit over her swimsuit top, with a pair of indigo swimming trunks with pink highlights.

"Oh really?" Coco spoke up, interest piqued.

"Oh look! We're almost at the beach!" Jaune announced loudly, hoping to get everyone's attention off any potentially embarrassing stories about himself, which earned a giggle from his girlfriend.

Indeed they were, the ship was beginning to descend down to the station docks built for the bullheads, along with platforms for trains. Next to the station was Vale's beautiful Yuri Tachibana Beach, named after a legendary Huntress who, as Ruby had said, had defeated hundreds of Grimm that threatened the nearby town. In honour of her heroics, a stone statue had been erected in her likeness.

Ruby looked through the binoculars, mounted atop the handrails on the viewing deck, so she could spot the statue of Yuri Tachibana that stood on a cliff overlooking the beach, stone swords held akimbo, looking out to the ocean as if on look out for aquatic Grimm. Ruby pulled her face away from the binoculars, smiling as the ship moved to land. She turned around to see Weiss and Blake approaching them.

"So Yang, get stuck in anything recently?" Weiss teased.

Yang shot Weiss a glare and muttered "Shut it."

Blake shared a smile with Ruby as the Bullhead docked, a voice coming over the PA; _"We have arrived at Tachibana Beach Station. You may now disembark."_

The group joined up with their friends as Scarlet and a now awake Fox collected their surfboards from the cargo area. "Never took you for a surfer, Fox." Ren, wearing a green and black t-shirt with black and pink swim trunks, commented to his friend.

"Lotta things I don't tell you guys," Fox returned with a slight smirk as they walked down the ramp to the ground below.

Pyrrha smiled as she breathed in the clean air, enjoying the feeling of the sunshine on her body. Pyrrha wore a tight black halter-top bikini top that hugged her upper-body like a glove, it was attached to a collar around her neck and beneath her bare belly was a brilliant sarong skirt around her waist, that went from yellow to the colour of dusk over a black bikini bottom, with bronze sandals covering her feet.

"Feel good?" Jaune asked her.

"I feel wonderful." Pyrrha answered as she took hold of his hand.

"You look wonderful." He told her with an admiring look in his eyes. He loved the way she looked in that outfit.

"No time for lovey-dovey crud now! You two have all day to make out or look into each other's eyes! Let's get down there! Last one there's Grimm bait! And no semblances, Ruby!" Nora announced as she took off for the beach, racing ahead of everyone.

"You're on!" Called Sage, taking up her challenge.

"See you there!" Cheered Ruby as she began to dash onwards. Even without her Semblance, Ruby was quite the sprinter, leaving the others behind to carry umbrellas and chairs to the beach...a job carried out by Yatsuhashi, Ren, Neptune, and Taiyang.

Weiss looked to Taiyang, lugging a stack of folded chairs over his shoulders, and said "Has she always been like this?"

"You better believe it." Taiyang confirmed as he also hauled up the duffel bag that would contain everyone's outerwear while they had fun in their swimsuits.

"I'll take some of those, dad." Yang said as she took some of the chairs.

"Thanks, firecracker."

Everyone else walked to the beach at a leisurely pace, with Penny admiring the sights of a beach up close for the first time, Jaune and Pyrrha walking down the path together, hand in hand, and Velvet snapping pictures of the waves crashing against the beach and the children playing in the sand.

Ruby managed to overtake Nora and touched the sand before the orange-haired girl, crashing down feet first and sending a burst of sand into the air around her. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Aw man! You sure you didn't use your Semblance?" Nora asked as she came up.

"You don't see any rose petals, do you?" Ruby asked with a grin as she turned around and looked out to the sea, watching younger teens play with frisbees or games of volleyball, children making sandcastles or people just laying in the sand to relax. The warmth of the sun was ever so pleasant upon their skin as they played, the smell of the sea entered their senses and they could even taste the clarity of the pure air. The water sloshed in and out from the open water, and it deposited sediment and dead rotten seaweed onto the beaches.

"You know, I usually don't like sand, but when it leads to the ocean I'm okay with it." Sage commented as he joined the girls, he yanked off his jacket to bare his dark skinned, tattooed chest.

Soon enough, everyone was on the beach.

"I'm gonna go on to see the statue!" Ruby told her dad, "Anyone want to go with me?"

"I will," Volunteered Velvet exuberantly, she bounced with excitement, "I'd like to get some pictures of it."

"I'd like to see it myself. My family visited this beach some years ago, our clan has a good relationship with the Tachibanas." Yatsuhashi voiced.

"Count me in." Penny agreed as she gazed up at the statue on the end of the beach.

"Right! Weiss, you want to come?" Ruby asked her partner.

Weiss nodded, "I suppose I should. You did promise me the 'best first beach day ever' or some such."

"See you guys soon! Later!" Ruby told them as she grabbed Weiss and Penny's hands and took off quickly, jerking them away, causing Weiss to let out a surprised yelp.

Yatsuhashi watched, amused, while Velvet and the others laughed.

"See you guys soon! We'll set up spots for everyone." Coco told her teammates before they began following Ruby.

The remaining members of Team Beacon, as well as Taiyang, walked together down the sand field, past fellow beachgoers who were enjoying their day out to the fullest.

"Look at those waves!" Scarlet said as he pointed to the sea, where the tides created impressive, but ambivalent waves that rose up and lowered to crash against the land. "Summer Solstice always brings out the best waves."

"I'll take your word for it, man." Murmured an unconvinced Neptune, who eyed the sea untrustingly. Where everybody else saw the gentle sea that glowed blue and helped children and adults of all ages play with joy in its cool form. Yet for Neptune, he merely saw one of the steps of hell before him, one of his greatest fears.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better we'll bury you in the sand far enough from the water so it can't get you. That sound good?" Yang asked jokingly.

"As long as you keep the crabs away." Neptune replied with a smile

They soon found a perfect spot, mostly free of other people and not too far from the water but not too close, the cliffs overlooking them. Sage slammed a pole into the ground and pressed a button on the side, activating the umbrella, which ejected spider-like arms that shot out a protective cover. Coco set up her own fold out chair and sat down to take off her boots, smiling to Sage, "Such a gentleman." She said as she set her purse down.

She stood back up and walked forward, and stripped off her yukata to reveal what lay beneath, turning a few heads from their neighbors. Coco wore a brown swimsuit, the lower half was covered by a piece of diamond shaped fabric, going under the space between her legs and reaching around to form the bottom that was connected to the band hugging her waist. The diamond was held up by a gold ring, with rubies hanging in the centre of it, that connected to the top, two individual pieces covering her breasts that separated and wrapped around her neck. The fashionista looked and felt beautiful, and was looking forward to a relaxing, fun day at the beach...and a chance for her beauty to be admired was always a plus.

"Holy crap." Muttered Sage as he, Neptune, and Scarlet all gawked at the beauty in front of them

Coco looked to them, lowering her sunglasses. "Mom taught me well."

She folded up her yukata and placed it in the duffel bag while Blake tugged off her white dress, revealing her black two piece bikini. The bottoms had cuts on the sides, allowing an arc of flesh to be exposed while her top wrapped around her chest and connected to a collar around her neck, but created a diamond shape around her chest so one could get a good view of her generous cleavage. The Cat Faunus wasn't embarrassed to show off her body but at the same time she wasn't overly showy.

Yang admired her partner's beautiful form, whistled and said "Nice!"

"Yeah," Agreed Neptune, "Mind if I get a picture? Sun will really regret not being here."

Blake smiled and said "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Nora laughed as she stripped off her shirt and to reveal a pink sports bra with a big white heart over the centre before grabbing Ren's shirt and tugging it over his head, "Come on Renny! Let's go! I wanna see my man's sexy bod!"

"Hang on!" He said as he managed to get his shirt off and picked up Nora's shirt from the sand, tossing them over to Taiyang, who caught the wad of shirts expertly.

Ren kicked off his shoes, as did Nora before she grabbed Ren by the hand and hauled him into the sea as the waves collided into their legs. Ren smiled at his beloved best friend's boundless energy as she jumped up high into the air and came down…

"Cannonball!" Nora shouted as she landed with huge splash that ended up getting Ren blasted with water. Ren, now dripping wet, couldn't help but chuckle as he looked down at the form of Nora underneath the water. Nora burst out with a splash, spitting out some sea water, but as she opened her eyes she couldn't see Ren anywhere. All of a sudden she felt hands wrap around her face, covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" Ren asked in a calm voice that betrayed how much he truly was enjoying himself right now.

"Uh, I don't know...maybe Ruby's voice really dropped?" Nora jokingly answered, "Or did Neptune start using that cherry blossom shampoo I gave Ren for his birthday?"

Ren couldn't help but laugh as Nora suddenly tore herself free and whipped around and…"Boop!" She proclaimed as their noses touched. "So, do I get a third try?"

"What would be the point?" Ren asked with a chuckle.

"The point, my sexy ninja, is…" Nora kissed Ren to make her point.

As they parted Ren posed the question "I thought there was no time for lovey-dovey crud?"

"When it's our lovey-dovey crud, I make time!" Nora answered before she took Ren further out to the water.

Pyrrha smiled at the couple, happy for them.

"They're such an unlikely match." She commented.

"Yeah, strange pairing...but you can't deny they work perfectly together." Jaune voiced as he came up next to Pyrrha, his torso now bare.

Pyrrha blushed a bit as she admired his topless state, gazing at his muscles before shaking herself out of it to ask "I thought you didn't want people to stare."

Jaune brought a hand up to trace over the scar on his chest before saying "Let them. You're right. I don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Pyrrha smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he asked "So, wanna go swimming?"

"Hmmm, let's just go for a walk along the beach." She said as she took his hand again.

"Wanna show me off?" He inquired with a grin.

"You are quite the catch. Besides, I like to go out and walk with normal people, show them I'm not much different from them…and I may need a handsome knight to fend off any ruffians who try to make a move on me." Pyrrha told her lover.

"Oh I will, my lady!" Jaune returned in a dramatic voice, "I will protect you with my very life!"

"I feel safer already." Pyrrha said with a beautiful laugh as they began walking together.

Yang, sitting on one of the lawn chairs and taking off her boots, watched the Guardians of the Aura Crystal walk away and remarked, "Anyone else really happy for them?"

"I know I am," Agreed Blake as she rubbed sunscreen on her midriff, chest and arms while Yang rubbed the substance on the Faunus' legs, "After all they've been through, they deserve happiness."

"I could say the same about you, kitty cat," Yang told Blake as she rubbed her legs down, "After the roller coaster we've been on lately, we could all use this vacation. Too bad Monkey Boy isn't here to share it."

Blake sighed before quietly saying "There's always next time."

"Hopefully next time is on a weekend before summer's out, because with how crazy our lives we don't know how much longer this calm will last." Yang voiced, earning a nod of agreement from her partner.

"Thanks for helping me, want me to do you?" Blake asked.

"You offerin'? Yang asked flirtatiously, she shot Blake a dirty smile and wiggling her eyebrows.

Blake, still a bit unsure of where their relationship should go after the three-way kiss on Adam's ship as well as the...encounter she and Yang shared on the ride back home, blushed madly as Yang laughed.

"Relax Blake, I need to get some sun and besides…I'm too hot to touch!" Yang unbuttoned her skirt and her jacket, letting them fall off to reveal what she wore underneath; a yellow and black slingshot swimsuit that hugged her body tightly, showing off much of her skin and curves and caught the attention of quite a lot of boys nearby and quite a few women. Long black bands connected the top to the bottom, which led to sides tied around her hips while the pieces of bikini covering her large breasts were tied together in a black bow.

Blake's jaw couldn't help but drop at the sight. She was in love with Sun and couldn't deny her attraction to him, but Oum above was Yang gorgeous; curves in all the right places with well-developed forearms and legs that hinted how powerful she could be, her belly, like Pyrrha's, gave hints of a six pack that was more developed than it appeared from the outside, and those breasts were perfect.

Taiyang sighed, he was happy his daughter had inherited her mother's natural beauty, but at the same time he wished she didn't show off so much of herself.

"I wish you picked something less revealing." Taiyang remarked to his oldest daughter.

"And I wish you didn't tell my baby stories to my friends or show off your dad bod, but I don't complain." She shot back with a smirk.

"Fair enough. Remember honey, if some creep tries to cop a feel…"

"Break their nose and knock their lights out. Gotcha." Yang answered with a grin. She was sexy and she knew it. Everybody knew it. Proud, confident, and not ashamed of her robotic arm, she was happy to be out on the beach again, enjoying the freedom the bikini offered and the chance to let the world know the beauty of Yang Xiao Long.

Watching Yang run into the sea, where Scarlet and Fox were already on their surfboards and were paddling out to catch the waves.

"Now that, my blue-haired friend, is one hell of a beautiful woman." Sage said as he admired Yang's body, more specifically the chest region.

"Tell me about it. I pity the creep who tries to perv on her." Neptune said as he stared at Yang as well, gazing at her rear.

"Boys, that's my daughter. Eyes off." Taiyang ordered.

"Hey, it's not our fault she's a perfect ten!" Neptune objected as he picked up the frisbee and tossed it to Zwei, who caught it in his teeth.

Taiyang sighed as he laid on his own chair and muttered "Damn Raven's genes...and their sexiness."

A short time later, Ruby, Weiss, Penny, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi stood among the groups of tourists who were all admiring the twenty foot statue of Yuri Tachibana. Even civilians who lived there stared at the statue with reverence.

"So, you knew her family, Yatsu?" Velvet asked her large partner as she snapped pictures of the towering statue and replicas of her swords on display in a case.

"Indeed. Her real swords are still kept on display at the shrine of her grave sight. I saw them in person when I was younger." Yatsuhashi told them, "They're still kept in prime condition."

"Her story is an inspiring one." Weiss admitted as she admired the statue, kept clean of moss by the Valean Historical Society.

"Yeah, she didn't have any guns," Ruby voiced, "She managed to take down hundreds of Grimm hundreds of years before the high tech weapons we have now." With nothing but a pair of katanas, Yuri Tachibana slaughtered every Grimm that had crawled out of the sea, even a Leviathan that threatened to rampage out of the sea and onto land. Despite the victory, the wounds she had suffered were too much and she died of blood loss, surrounded by a respectful crown of villagers who named the beach in honour of her and had constructed the statue in her memory.

"I gotta go there one day," Ruby mentioned, "I must see those legendary swords."

"You really do love all weapons, don't you?" Weiss commented.

"As long as they can be used to kill Grimm and protect people, I love them." Ruby confirmed to her partner before something was placed atop her head.

Penny had placed a flower crown made up of red roses on Ruby's head. "And there you have it!" Penny said as she admired her work, appreciating how her work looked on Ruby.

Ruby took it off and looked at it and said "Aw, sweet! Crown of roses! That's perfect, Penny!"

"Thank you, Ruby! I've made a flower crown for everyone." Penny told her friend as she opened her bag to reveal a bunch of flower crowns lying inside.

"Where'd you get those?" Velvet questioned.

"Last night while everyone was sleeping I went out to Vale's public gardens and picked up enough flowers to make these crowns and made them when I returned." Penny elaborated as she took out a crown made of white tulips and placed it upon Weiss' head.

Weiss gave an amused smile and said "I suppose you selected a flower that fit each of us?"

"Of course! I was not programmed to phone in a project, as they say," Penny stated as she took out a crown made of lavenders for Velvet and offered them to her.

Velvet smiled before Yatsuhashi took them and gently placed them over her long ears and let them drop down to rest on her head. Velvet smiled at her partner before asking "So what do you have for him?"

"Something the symbolizes his strength!" Penny answered before she took out a flower crown comprised of yellow snapdragons. She gazed up at the towering Yatsuhashi and said "Um, could you lean down?"

Yatsuhashi smiled as he leaned down so Penny could place the flower crown on his head. "You made one for all of us? How long did it take?" Velvet asked as she snapped a picture of the flower crowns bunched up inside of the bag.

"Not long, the video Ruby showed me was quite thorough." Penny said as she took out her own, made up of red freesias.

Ruby took the crown and gently set it on Penny's head, saying "I know crown you, Queen of the Robots!"

"All hail the queen!" Joked Velvet with a sing-song laugh.

Penny smiled, happy that she succeeded in her efforts to enjoy the holiday thus far.

Just then, a voice said "Um...excuse me, but you're Weiss Schnee, right?"

Weiss turned around to see a girl about Ruby's age, with brown skin and beautiful blue hair, wearing a denim skirt and a tank top. "Yes I am, can I help you?"

"Just wanted to say I love your singing voice. Name's Fiona and I have every track you ever recorded on my scroll. Was really bummed out when I heard you were retiring to become a Huntress, but from what I heard I guess it was for the best." She told the Schnee Heiress, "Still, you have a great voice. Inspired me to try my hand at singing. So...thanks for giving me a career start."

Weiss smiled, flattered and said "That's wonderful. Is it going well?"

"Well, I'm booked for the rest of the year at a big club in Vale, so I guess you could say that it's going fine. My manager got me a gig singing here for the celebrations and I'm here with his nieces," Fiona told Weiss, "They're kinda weird but nice once you get to know 'em. Having a good day?"

"Yeah Weiss, what do you think of the beach so far?" Inquired Ruby as she quietly added, "She's never been."

Weiss rolled her eyes and said "This is my partner, Ruby Rose."

"I've heard of her," Said Fiona, "Who hasn't after what she did. Surprised she didn't get swarmed by people."

"Yeah, I'm kind of awesome but not that awesome that people would notice me." Ruby retorted modestly.

"Look mommy! It's Ruby Rose!" Said a young girl.

"Hi!" Ruby returned waving kindly.

"You were saying?" Deadpanned Weiss.

After a few more minutes of speaking with Fiona, and Weiss giving her an autograph, the group decided to make their way back to their friends.

"So, as I was saying, how do you like the beach?" Ruby asked her partner as they walked down the beach, which thankfully not too crowded yet.

"It's fine," Weiss said, "Though I'll probably enjoy it more once I get out of this jacket."

"Then take it off! You're wearing your swimsuit under there, right?" Ruby pointed out.

"Yes...but…" Weiss stopped herself and took a deep breath as she made a decision.

To hell with what other people thought. Shrugging the jacket off, Weiss revealed that underneath she was clad in an expensive-looking pale blue one piece swimsuit that hugged her lithe body. Weiss blushed as she wrapped her arms around her midriff, feeling quite nervous but as she glanced at Ruby who was gazing at her, and she couldn't help but notice a light blush on the face of the silver eyed girl.

"Wow...you look...really nice."

"Yeah," Said Velvet as she held up her camera, "Mind if I take a picture?"

Weiss swallowed as she took a small glance around and saw a few guys looking at her, and not in mocking way like she had expected. Weiss unfolded her arms and nodded, striking a pose as her confidence began to swell. She was beautiful and she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Velvet snapped a few pictures before Ruby suddenly jumped up behind Weiss and wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and chest.

"Gah! Ruby!" Weiss cried as the silver-eyed girl laughed joyously.

"Take a picture, Velvet!" Ruby demanded as she laughed, but the Rabbit Faunus had already taken several of the scene before her. Weiss struggled before she reached behind and managed to fling Ruby off of her and onto the sand, but the leader of Team RWBY just kept laughing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Weiss asked, baffled by her leader's antics.

"Having fun!" Ruby told her as she got up, minus her flower crown as she had given it to Penny so it wouldn't get damaged, "I know it's a foreign concept to you, but I think you'll like it. I mean...you don't feel so nervous now, do you?"

Weiss sighed and couldn't deny that standing in the open in her swimsuit felt good. She was still a bit uneasy about the shape of her body being so exposed, but so far no one seemed to be making fun of her.

"Hey, tell you what…" Ruby began before she pulled off her blouse, revealing a red and black, frilly bikini top, "There! Now I'm showing off more than you. And people are way more likely to make fun of me than a beautiful Schnee."

Weiss appreciated Ruby's compliment, but couldn't help but notice something that took her by surprise. Something she didn't realize until now...Ruby's breasts were bigger than hers.

The Schnee heiress, blushing a bit, looked at her partner and managed a smile, "You're right about that, at least. Now let's go, I want to get some sunscreen before I get sunburned."

"Oh, is that why your face is so red?" Penny asked, innocently.

"Yes, Penny. Yes it is." Weiss confirmed swiftly as she walked on ahead.

A moment later, they spotted Jaune and Pyrrha, the latter was dealing with a crowd of admirers, giving out autographs to kids and teens who looked up to her, something about her life as a celebrity that she enjoyed. Jaune saw his friends and waved before walking over to meet up. "How was the statue?" He asked.

"Great, I got some great pictures and Weiss met a fan." Velvet told the blond, "I see Pyrrha's attracted a crowd again."

"The price of fame," Weiss commented, familiar with the feeling of being surrounded by adoring crowds from her performance days.

"Hey mom, look at her! It's Weiss Schnee! Could I make my hair look like hers?" Asked a girl a few years younger than Ruby.

"Yesterday you wanted to dye it blue," Remarked her mother with a smirk.

"See Weiss?" Began Ruby, "No one's making fun of you, just appreciating how pretty you are."

Weiss gave a smile and said "I have to admit that you've been right about that so far. I can't help but notice girls and boys looking at both of us."

Ruby looked around and did indeed spot some boys looking at her bashfully or children and even teens and adults looking to her with admiring faces, some giving thankful nods for Team Beacon's actions. Ruby smiled back before she noticed a young boy, a Wolf Faunus with black hair and a tail who looked to be about ten years old, gazing at Pyrrha shyly. She nudged Jaune and nodded at the boy and Jaune understood her without a single word exchanged between the good friends.

Jaune strolled over to the young boy and said "Hi."

The boy was startled as he noticed Jaune and said "Y-you're you… Jaune Arc, right?"

"Last time I checked." Jaune confirmed with a nod.

"You're uh...you're her partner." The young boy stated.

"Yeah, in more than one way. Really lucky to have her, too," Jaune told the boy before asking "Wanna meet her?"

The boy blushed, "I'd love to...but she's too busy for me. I'm just a Faunus,"

"Hey, Pyrrha's not like that." Jaune told him firmly.

"I know, I know she's spoke about Faunus rights before. It's just she's so pretty..."

"I know she is," Jaune agreed, understanding the boy had a crush, "Hey, come with me, I'll introduce you to her."

"You'd do that? For some kid you just met?!" The boy asked, shocked.

"I understand what it's like to admire someone, to look up to them. So does she, if you can believe it. What's your name?"

"Okami." The boy answered.

"Nice to meet you. Now let's get you introduced." Jaune said to Okami kindly as he led the boy over to Pyrrha, while he spotted Velvet and Yatsuhashi moving on down the beach.

The crowd was beginning to disperse and the Spartan happened to be speaking to a twelve year old girl giving her an autograph, "Thanks Miss Nikos. I was so happy when I found out you weren't dead, everyone in my class was." The girl related to Pyrrha.

"I get that a lot, and I'm happy to be back," Pyrrha returned as she noticed Jaune approaching her with the young Wolf Faunus in tow.

The girl glanced at Jaune and said "That's your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes." Pyrrha confirmed happily her eyes met Jaune.

"He's cute." The girl remarked.

"Yes he is." Pyrrha agreed with a smile before the girl, eyeing Jaune's body, walked away.

"Hey Pyr, got another fan who wants to meet you," Jaune told his girlfriend as he gestured to the boy.

"H-h-hi…" The boy began shyly.

Pyrrha knelt down and smiled at him with a friendly face, "Hello there, what's your name?"

"O-Okami," The boy answered, blushing as he tried to keep his eyes on the beautiful champion.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Can I do anything for you? An autograph? A picture?"

"Uh...both would be n-nice, if that's okay?" Okami stuttered nervously.

Pyrrha smiled as Okami Jaune took the boy's scrolls and moved to take the picture for them. "So, you're a fan?" Pyrrha asked him as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Y-yeah...I have a poster of you and everything. I...I wanna be a champion like you, s-s-someday." Okami confessed.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Pyrrha asked gently.

"Wha-?! I...I don't…" He sighed, hung his head and admitted "Yeah."

Pyrrha smiled, "You're not the first, but you're much nicer about it than others have been," She told him, remembering the more...perverted or arrogant admirers she had met in the past, "But I'm sorry to say, I've already found someone."

Okami glanced at Jaune, who was now a bit uncomfortable. At least this kid wasn't making a fool of himself like he had with Weiss.

"I know, I saw on the pictures online, and I'm happy for you," He told her quietly, "When you were taken...I broke down crying, and I was happy when I found out you weren't dead. I'm happy you're with someone. Is he good to you?"

"He treats me like a queen." Pyrrha assured the young Faunus.

"He should treat you like a goddess," The boy remarked, making Jaune smile.

"He does that too," Pyrrha told him, "But I just want you to know that I love all my fans, you're no exception." She placed a kiss on his temple and Jaune took the picture.

The boy's face turned tomato red as Pyrrha got up and took the scroll from Jaune and used the pen function to write_ 'To Okami, Never Give Up - Love Pyrrha.'_

Pyrrha handed the stunned child his scroll back, smiling at him. "T-th-tha-thank y-you…" He stammered out as she ruffled his hair.

"I'm looking forward to the day I see you becoming a champion, bye Okami, and good luck." Pyrrha voiced before she walked away with Jaune who gave the boy an understanding, encouraging look before they walked away with the others.

"You're an angel," Jaune told his girlfriend as he kissed her on the cheek.

"He needed it," Pyrrha said, "Besides, he reminded me of myself when I was younger."

Just then, Ruby spotted Yang not too far away, and nudged Weiss and Penny, pointing over to her sister, who was sitting on a stool in front of a cooler, arm-wrestling a burly looking man in his twenties with her natural arm.

"That's what she's wearing?" Weiss voiced, getting a good look at Yang's revealing outfit for the first time.

"Yeah, pretty typical of her. She's probably got a lecture from dad again." Ruby stated as they approached, watching in the competition as Yang struggled for dominance with the powerful looking man.

"Man, you're one tough babe!" The man told Yang, "I'd hate to see what that robo-arm could do!"

"You're lucky you're only facing my natural guns," Yang said as she flexed her muscular arm.

"Go Yang!" Cheered Penny.

"Take him down, sis!" Ruby encouraged.

Weiss watched Yang's arms, glistening with sweat as she began to force the man's arm down, only for his to double his efforts and slam Yang's arm the other way.

"Come on…" Weiss muttered as they watched Yang grit her teeth and pushed back harder against the man's tanned hand gripping her own. The struggle continued for a few minutes as Yang began to regain control, forcing his arm down centimetre by centimetre before, with a cry of exertion, she managed to slam his down his hand on the cooler.

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered as she leapt up in excitement, soaking up the applause and cheers before she started flexing her arm, "Yeah! That's right! Who's the badass blonde brawler? Me!"

She jumped up again, her robotic fist pumping up into the air...and Weiss, not to mention most of the people watching, couldn't help but notice the not so subtle bounce of Yang's breasts. Weiss blushed for more than one reason; envy of the blonde's large orbs and she couldn't help but admire them.

"Oum, what I wouldn't give to feel those melons..." Murmured a dark skinned woman lustfully.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Ruby snapped over the noise of the crowd, some of whom were high-fiving Yang...some of whom had to quickly rub their palms upon slapping the strong metal of her right arm.

"Then you've got one sexy sister," The woman retorted with a shrug before she walked off.

The man shook Yang's hand, "Good game. You really gave me a run for my money, girl." He praised.

"You too! Nearly had me a few times there," Yang replied cheerfully, "Maybe someday we can have a rematch."

"Love to, but I'll have to get better to top you." The man said before respectfully walking away.

Yang turned and walked over to meet up with the others, "Am I good or what?"

"He's lucky you didn't use your prosthetic," Jaune commented, "You'd have won a whole lot faster."

"I only use prosthetics against other people who have 'em. It's only fair." Yang voiced, "Wanna go meet up with the others?"

"You got it, Velvet and Yatsu are probably already there." Ruby said as Penny came up to Yang and placed a crown made of yellow ranunculus flowers over the hair of the busty brawler.

"Aw sweet, flower crown! You made this for me Penny?" Yang inquired.

"I made one for everyone, I think the flowers suit you." Penny commented as Yang felt them.

"Hmm! They really do!" Yang agreed as Penny handed Jaune and Pyrrha their own crowns, blue morning glories for Jaune and red asters for Pyrrha.

"Oh, this is really nice, Penny. Thank you so much." Said Pyrrha as she placed the gift atop her head, Jaune doing the same.

"You are most welcome! Anything to enhance your beach day!" Penny said as they began walking back to the group together.

As they walked down the beach together, Weiss couldn't help but catch herself staring at the glimpses of Yang's large breasts that her bikini allowed her to see. She glanced at Penny's rather flat chest and thought _'Well, at least I'm larger than her.' _

There was no way she could ever compare to Yang's assets. When she had first met the brawler she had believed she stuffed her bra, but came to learn that Yang was naturally busty. And Weiss couldn't deny that the brawler was indeed as sexy as she claimed to be…

'_Wait, where did that come from?' _She thought to herself.

They soon spotted the others at their collected spot, lawn chairs spread out with Blake, Coco and Taiyang all relaxing on them, while Ren made a sandcastle with Nora.

"Hey, they're back!" Neptune announced as he spotted them, "Ruby, head's up!"

He threw the frisbee toward them, Zwei chasing after it. Ruby caught it before launching it straight up into the air.

"What'd you do that for?" Jaune wondered as Zwei dashed at Ruby, who knelt down, grabbed the small dog and tossed him high into the air, where he caught the disc and came down where Ruby caught him.

"And Zwei proves once again that he's the fetch master." Ruby remarked as she smiled at her pet.

"Have fun?" Taiyang asked his daughters as they walked over.

"Yeah," Ruby said as she kicked off her shoes and tugged off her shorts to reveal a red and white bikini bottom with red frills around the waist, "Statue was cool, Yang beat some big guy in an arm wrestling match, Pyrrha met some fans…"

Before Taiyang could answer Penny placed a flower crown made up of blue poppies. "There you go, Mr. Xiao Long. I hope you like it."

"Please…it's Tai, sweetheart." Taiyang said to her, and Penny smiled adorably. Taiyang took it off and examined it, remembering much cruder ones Yang and Ruby had made him when they were younger. He smiled and said "Probably among the best I've had."

Penny smiled as he placed it back on his head and turned to see Yang sneaking up on a dozing Blake, who was lying on her stomach on the lawn chair.

"Should we stop her?" Ruby asked Weiss.

A mischievous smile spread across Weiss' lips before she said "Let's just watch."

Yang, instead of jumping on Blake or tickling her, instead sat on her knees next the lawn chair and began scratching Blake's chin like a person would their cat. Blake actually reacted to it, leaning into Yang's hand with her ears twitching.

"Velvet does the same thing. True story." Coco commented, glancing at Velvet who blushed.

"It's true." The Rabbit Faunus admitted as Penny placed a flower crown made of beautiful orange cosmos flowers atop Coco's head.

Coco felt them, took out her scroll and used the mirror function to examine the crown. She smiled, took off her sunglasses and said "Penny, you're a treasure."

"I am?" Penny asked.

"Our treasure!" Ruby agreed as she hugged Penny from behind, hoping to make Penny's first trip to the beach the best it could be.

Blake made some cute noises in her sleep as she leaned into Yang's affectionate scratches, she even arched her back up like a cat. "Hmmm...lower…"

"How low we talkin', Blakey?" Yang whispered into Blake's ear.

Blake's amber eyes snapped open as she cried out in surprise, falling off of the chair and into Yang's arms. Blake looked up at her partner, who smiled down at her. "So…wanna play in the ocean?"

Blushing, Blake said "If there's no more surprises in store...yes, I'd like that."

Meanwhile, Fox was explaining to Sage and Neptune that his mother had been a talented surfer and had trained him to share her skills, just as Penny came up and gave them each a crown of flowers; orange chrysanthemums for Fox, yellow primroses for Neptune, and violet pansies for Sage. The three boys watched Penny skip towards Blake and Yang, happy as she could be.

Blake got a crown of purple balloon flowers as she headed into the waves with Yang, while Nora and Ren got a crown of green gladiolus and pink dahlia flowers respectively. "Oh man! These are perfect!" Nora declared as she looked at the flowers, "And yours is so pretty, Ren!"

"I'm glad, thank you very much, Penny." Ren told his robotic friend with a kind smile.

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch! Can't be the queen of the sandcastle without a crown!" Nora decided as she grinned happily.

"You are very welcome! I'm so happy you like them!" Penny said before she looked out to see Scarlet still surfing.

The pirate boy rode down the wave as it rose up out of the ocean, white foam trailing in his wake. The wave collapsed to the left as Scarlet rode his board to the side, trying to outrun the curling mass of water that was catching up to him. He vanished and reappeared behind the water several times, he kept his balance and held steady as the waves splashed water all around him, his red hair standing out among the aqua and white.

Just when it looked like it would swallow him up, he rode out of the curling wave and into the open, cheering "Made it!" as he rode out of the wave and towards the beach.

"That's it, Scarlet! Keep it up!" Cheered Sage as his partner rode it out, Velvet snatching a picture and Ruby, Penny, Neptune, Nora and Weiss cheering for him.

Scarlet smirked and waved back, just as another, smaller wave, came up from behind him. One thing led to another and despite his best efforts, Scarlet lost control and flew off his board as the white spray of the wave swallowed him up and he fell into the rainbowing sand and the spray.

"Ooh, so close." Muttered Neptune as Fox and Sage ran over to help the redhead up.

"You all right, man?" Fox inquired as he collected Scarlet's board, thankfully undamaged.

"Yeah, yeah!" Scarlet assured as he straightened out his soaked hair "I've had worse wipe outs than that, believe me!"

Penny came up to Scarlet and said "That was very impressive, Scarlet! Here, this is for you." She gave him her last flower crown, made up of pink stargazer lilies.

"Nice!" He said as he put them around his head, "Thanks a ton, Penny!"

"You're most welcome." Penny returned, happy that all her flower crowns had been well received. Now she could really have fun!

As she ran off, Fox couldn't help but snicker at Scarlet.

"You havin' a laugh?" Scarlet asked with a glare.

"Dude...they're pink." Fox justified.

"Lightish-Red." Scarlet argued, earning a laugh from Sage.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha took off her sarong skirt, revealing her black bikini bottom, and laid down on her beach towel as Jaune sat down behind her, rubbing lotion into his hands, ready to spread it over Pyrrha's back and shoulders. He began massaging it into his body, carefully and lovingly. Pyrrha whimpered as she enjoyed his hands gently rubbing the sunscreen lotion into her skin.

She leaned back and kissed his neck as he began spreading the sunscreen down her arms.

"Whoa!" Jaune said with a blush, enjoying the sensation from the kiss.

Pyrrha winked at him and Jaune smiled, seeing his girlfriend get bold while wearing this outfit was...exciting.

Jaune rubbed more sunscreen on her lower back before putting more on and wrapping his hands around her belly, rubbing the sunscreen in as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek and she snuggled into his side. "I'll protect you from everything, even the sun that dares to burn you." Jaune whispered romantically.

Pyrrha laughed as she scooted up and lifted up her left leg so Jaune could begin rubbing the sunscreen into it, which he did with gusto, massaging her strong legs lovingly.

Once he was done, Pyrrha stood up and said "Your turn."

Jaune said, "Okay, should I lie down?"

Pyrrha responded by pushing Jaune down onto his back and she sat down to straddle his lap as she began to carefully rub and massage his chest and abs, rubbing the sunscreen on his body.

"Down girl." Jaune whispered with a blush.

"No, I don't think I will…" Pyrrha said as she leaned down and kissed Jaune on the lips.

As the two proceeded to make out, Taiyang turned his head away and smiled.

To be young and in love was a wondrous gift.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, Penny, and others played fetch with Zwei, but fetch with Zwei was a bit more exciting then the average game of fetch with a dog. Penny, who was using her enhanced strength, flung the frisbee towards the sandcastle Ren and Nora were constructing, the corgi giving chase.

Nora leapt up, "A beast threatens the castle! The queen will protect her people!" She declared as she caught the frisbee and twirled around before letting it go, sending it flying towards the ocean where Blake and Yang swam together, the latter having removed her robotic prosthetic so the water wouldn't damage it. Zwei banked away and entered the tides, the water not bothering him a bit.

Getting in on the fun, Blake climbed onto Yang's shoulders and leapt up to grab the frisbee and throw it back to land, falling down only to be caught by Yang, who managed to hold her bridal style despite her lack of a right lower arm. Blake managed to wrap her arms around Yang's neck, even touching her hair.

"Holy crud your legs are smooth," Yang remarked as she felt the Cat Faunus silky flesh in her hand.

"And your hair feels...really good," Blake said before realizing, "Wait, I'm touching your hair and you don't mind?"

"Nah, I think you've earned it," Yang told her partner with a smirk before letting her down into the water.

Meanwhile, the frisbee sailed through the air before Zwei jumped up and caught it. He dashed back to Ruby, who collected it.

"Good boy! Weiss, go long! Let's try to keep it away from Zwei as long as we can!" Ruby called as she flung it at her partner.

Weiss smiled and said "You got it!"

Using her Semblance, she created a black glyph beneath her and launched herself high into the air and threw the frisbee as hard as she could towards the sea, where Fox was surfing, riding a large wave. Fox took notice and caught the disc before he flung it back to the land where Sage, standing upon the rocks, jumped up and grabbed the frisbee before flinging it down the beach, where Coco was waiting for it, Zwei making his way towards her.

Coco caught it and placed it against her hip as the corgi ran for her. "You want it, Zwei?" She cooed playfully as the puppy got closer and closer. "Go and get it!" She jumped up, let it go, and with a well-placed kick sent it flying down the beach, the dog once again tarrying after the prized disc.

Ruby, using her Semblance, zoomed down the sandy beach, rose petals and blasts of sand in her wake, making beach blankets and sarong skirts fly up as she caught the frisbee before it landed. She turned around and saw Zwei charging at her. Smiling, Ruby dashed back towards Zwei, the dog narrowly missing the disc as he leapt up and tried to latch his teeth onto it. Laughing, Ruby used her Semblance to get ahead of Zwei, who was practically on her heels.

Ruby approached Team Beacon's spot and she tossed it to Penny, who beamed as she caught it as Zwei dashed past Ruby and towards the current holder of the disc. Penny tossed it to Taiyang, who snatched it out of the air and then tossed it over to Jaune and Pyrrha, who's make out session had ended.

Pyrrha, grinning, caught it as Zwei jumped up on Taiyang's lap and leapt towards Pyrrha, who tossed the disc away from Zwei as he landed on Jaune's head. Pyrrha burst out laughing as Jaune fell over into the sand, Zwei scrambling up to chase after the disc as it headed towards Weiss, who dashed further down the beach.

Velvet was taking a picture of Yatsuhashi, now shirtless, as he sat down in a grotto that was in the water, relaxing against rocks that had been smoothed out so people could rest against them, with seats carved into the rock so people could enjoy them further. The small area had a barrier built around it in a circle and even had the option to turn on heaters built into the rock, making it a large, half-natural hot tub He let the water splash against his powerful body, enjoying the sensation. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Yatsuhashi asked his partner.

Velvet blushed at the offer but before she could answer she heard Weiss call to her, "Velvet! Catch it!"

She turned about to see the frisbee about to hit the ground. Setting her camera down, Velvet dove and caught the frisbee before it touched down. Scrambling up, Velvet managed to keep it away from Zwei as he jumped up to try and get it and she flung as hard as she could dropping down on her bottom, giving the dog a few pets before he chased after the frisbee once again.

Now, the frisbee flew over the water, back to Yang and Blake as the dog ran onto a mass of rocks and jumped off into the water. Yang caught the frisbee and looked over as Zwei paddled to her.

"Blake, throw it," Yang said as she handed her partner the frisbee. Yang grabbed the dog and held him to her, "Good boy! You're doing great!"

Blake threw the frisbee towards the sea, just as Yang, holding Zwei in her one hand, jumped up as high as she could and launched Zwei into the air, directly after the disc.

Ruby dashed to frisbee, jumped up and caught it…

At the same moment that Zwei's teeth chomped down on the disc.

Ruby fell to the ground, Zwei and the frisbee landing atop her.

"You okay?" Jaune asked as he, Pyrrha, Penny, and Weiss ran over to her as she began laughing, hugging Zwei to her.

"I'm great!" Ruby assured as she hugged Zwei to her, "That was fantastic, Zwei!"

Zwei barked happily as he licked Ruby's face, making her laugh as Weiss dropped down to her knees next to her partner. "I have to admit, that really was fun!" The Schnee Heiress confessed before Zwei leapt into her lap, licking her face, "Ah!"

Weiss fell down on her back, a laugh coming out of her throat despite herself. Ruby pushed herself up, smiling before saying "So, you having a good day so far?"

Weiss, managing to grab Zwei and hold him up so she could regain herself, smiled as she responded, "What do you think?"

Zwei, tired out, elected to curl up and sleep next to Taiyang. The dog was quite happy after a very fun game of frisbee catch and receiving a generous amount of pets from the humans and Faunus around him. Ruby, Weiss, and Penny decided to go into the water while Blake and Yang took a brief break from swimming while Jaune went over to examine the sandcastle Ren and Nora were building.

"Hmm, water's getting pretty close. Maybe you should dig a moat so the water won't damage it." Jaune suggested as he took in the details of the sandcastle.

"Excellent idea, General Arc!" Nora said as she began digging around the castle.

"General?" Jaune inquired.

"General of Castle Renora!" Nora explained as she kept digging. Jaune and Ren shared smiles, knowing there was never a dull moment with the energetic Valkyrie.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Coco, and Velvet gathered around, Yang squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Why bother? You're just going to get it wet again." Coco pointed out to the bombshell.

"I know, but my hair is high maintenance. It needs to be tended to," Yang justified, before looking to Velvet, noticing she still wore her outerwear. "You not gonna swim, Velv?"

Velvet perked up, "Hm? Oh, no, I will. It's just…"

"Shy?" Pyrrha guessed.

Velvet sighed and nodded, "I am."

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Velvet. You're gorgeous." Coco assured her.

"Yeah, tons of boys would flock to you if you were wearing a bikini." Yang voiced, her compliments caused Velvet blush brightly.

"Weiss has been a bit self conscious about her body, but she's not hiding it anymore." Blake said as she gestured over to Weiss and Ruby, swimming together.

"If Weiss can pull off a swimsuit, you can." Coco told her teammate, lowering her glasses so Velvet could see the certainty in her leader's eyes. Velvet smiled before Coco whispered "Besides, I think a certain longsword wielder will like how you look…"

Velvet's blushed deepened. Everyone knew there was an attraction between the Faunus and the samurai, especially since Yatsuhashi always looked after Velvet more than anyone else during combat. Coco and Fox also had an unspoken attraction to one another, but they would act upon it at times, while Velvet and Yatsuhashi seemed to be reluctantly platonic.

Pyrrha spoke up again, "No one will think any less of you or make fun of you. We're all beautiful, don't hide that beauty!"

Velvet took a deep breath as she decided to take the plunge, and take off her top, revealing a white bandeau bikini that revealed that, despite her thin frame, her breasts weren't small at al, surprising Blake and Pyrrha. The Rabbit Faunus undid her belt and let her shorts drop, showing off the white bikini bottom.

"So...how do I look?" Velvet asked shyly, blushing furiously with her ears drooping slightly.

Coco took up Velvet's camera and took a picture of the Faunus. She smiled and said "Like a supermodel, now go knock 'im out."

Velvet smiled and, now filled with confidence, managed to stride over towards Yatsuhashi. She looked back to see the other girls giving her thumbs up or encouraging looks. She then noticed Fox, taking a break from surfing to get a drink from the cooler, looking at her.

"So...how do I look?" She asked her teammate.

"Fantastic. Go get him." He told her encouragingly.

Velvet smiled and blushed before she continued on her way over to the relaxation area where Yatsuhashi was still resting.

"Um...Yatsuhashi?" Velvet spoke up, stirring the samurai from his rest. He glanced up and his eyes widened as he saw Velvet standing above him, clad only in her bikini. The sun shone wonderfully off her beautiful pale skin, her chocolate hair flowing behind her. "I think I will join you."

Velvet went down the steps and walked over to him through the water, sitting next to him.

"I'm happy to have you," Yatsuhashi said, a slight blush on his cheeks, "You look...very nice."

Blushing, Velvet smiled and averted her eyes as she realized she had been looking at his muscular, very well developed body. "Thank you."

The two sat in silence for a while before Velvet leaned against Yatsuhashi's side and quietly said "Yatsu?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for always looking out for me. I was worried when I got paired up with you at first, I didn't know if you'd be prejudiced against my kind. I'm happy to have a partner like you." Velvet voiced quietly.

Yatsuhashi smiled down at her, "My clan always made a point to treat Faunus equal to humans, and to protect those who need it." He stopped and quickly added "Not that I think you're weak! You're far stronger than most would give you credit for, I've seen you do amazing things."

"It's all right, thank you. I like having you look out for me," Velvet admitted, looking up at him with a smile.

Yatsuhashi nodded as he looked out to the open ocean. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Velvet agreed.

"Would you...like to go out to dinner sometime?" Yatsuhashi finally forced himself to ask.

There were several moments of silence as Velvet's mind registered the proposal. "I… yes! Absolutely!"

Up above, Coco and Fox had been watching and silently sneaked away, looks of triumph on their faces.

Sometime later, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Penny, Coco, Sage, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi all made their way to up the stone staircase to the cliff peak overlooking the sea, a popular spot for people to perform dives and jumps, about thirty-five feet high.

"Ruby, pardon me but why are we doing this?" Penny inquired.

"Diving's fun, Penny! It's a really cool adrenalin rush, and don't worry about rocks because they were all cleared out years ago." Ruby assured the android as they approached the top.

"Looks like a good jump!" Nora said as she looked down at the sea below, where other people swam, including Fox and Scarlet on their surfboards. "You sure you want to do this, Jaune?"

"Ruby and I jumped out of a window of the tallest building in the world. This is nothing." Jaune remarked confidently.

"Then follow me!" Nora shouted before she dashed forward and launched herself off the cliffside, falling down into the sea in a cannonball, plunging into the water with a great splash.

Ren smiled and shook his head before calmly leaping off and falling down, colliding with the wet surface, with a splash much smaller than Nora's had been. His black and pink hair surfacing next to Nora's orange hair as she hugged him.

"Great jump, Renny!" She praised as Sage slammed into the water a meter away from them, splashing water all over them.

Back up above, Blake stood on the edge, stretching herself out. "Watch and learn." She said, glancing back at the others before jumping off the cliff and falling below, her arms spread out and her legs kept together as she plummeted down, landing in the water in a graceful splash.

"Wow, she really is good." Coco remarked.

"That's nothing, watch this." Yang replied before she ran off from the cliff and turned around, everyone watching her.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Ruby said eagerly as her sister stretched out.

Yang suddenly burst forward, dashing towards the edge of the cliff and leaping outwards and down towards the water. As she fell, she twirled around, flipping around before pulling off a jack-knife move as her body hit the water with a fantastic splash.

"Man, she really is good." Jaune voiced before he smiled and suddenly jumped off himself, cheering with excitement before he plunged beneath the waves and resurfaced, laughing happily, "That was great!" He cheered.

Pyrrha laughed before she jogged back a few meters and then ran forward and dived off the cliff, head first before she curled up into a ball and her body crashed into the water and she gracefully emerged, in front of Jaune, facing the sky as she swam up, cheering and laughing as Jaune took hold of her, grabbing her by the hips and spinning around in the water with her.

"May I go next?" Penny asked.

"You don't need to ask permission, you can go whenever you like." Ruby told the android.

That was all Penny needed to hear.

As quick as a flash she jumped off the cliff and fell into the water below, her body even doing an aileron through the air on the way down. Penny emerged and looked up with a wide smile on her face, "That was exhilarating! Fan-tastic!" She declared with a cheer as she threw her arms up.

"All right, Penny!" Said Yang as she high-fived the android.

Meanwhile, back up on the cliff, Velvet had an idea. She climbed up on Yatsuhashi's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yatsu, together."

Yatsuhashi smirked and said "Right."

He charged towards the cliff and with a mighty kick of his leg he launched himself and Velvet into the air. As they started to come down, Velvet jumped off of Yatsuhashi's shoulders to propel herself up and away as Yatsuhashi fell down and he curled up into a cannonball.

Yatsuhashi slammed into the water with by far the largest splash out of all of them, and a few seconds later Velvet landed a few meters away, a tad more graceful than her partner.

Everyone applauded for the duo's impressive routine, except for Yang who only had one hand at the moment, so gave them a thumbs up instead.

"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome guys!" Called Ruby from above. She smiled and said, "Okay, my turn!"

Ruby ran away from the edge, trying to get a good running start. As she ran off, Weiss couldn't help but notice something about Ruby…

Specifically, she realized how nice Ruby's butt looked.

'_Wow, Ruby's butt is perfect...Oh My OUM! What are you doing, Weiss?! Stop that! Stop that! Naughty thoughts are bad!' _Were Weiss' inner thoughts as her face went red.

Ruby, in a blur of red, black, silver and cream, rushed past Weiss and Coco and dove down into the ocean, petals fluttering in her wake and falling down to the water. She began spinning around rapidly as she collided with the seawater and then she burst up, a tornado of water rising up thanks to her Semblance before she leaped out of the water tornado, causing it to explode, sending water and rose petals everywhere.

Everyone cheered, amazed by Ruby's impressive display. Ruby crashed back into the water, laughing and enjoying the adoration to the fullest.

Weiss clapped for her partner, but glanced to Coco, who was smirking. "What?"

"The way you were watching Ruby, I take it you saw something you liked." Coco commented.

Her blush intensified, Weiss retorted "I don't know what you're talking about, Adel! Taiyang's story about Yang made me think of my own embarrassing baby story. That's why I'm red."

Smiling, Coco nodded, "Okay, if you say so."

With that, the fashionista made her own jump, a simple but graceful jump that ended with a nice splash. "Last one up! Weiss Schnee!" Ruby announced, cheering for her partner.

Weiss took in a deep breath and activated a glyph beneath her feet. Straightening herself up, her legs together and her arms held above her head, grasping one another, the heiress launched herself high into the air where she created another glyph behind her and launched herself off of that one, towards a large rock formation near by.

Before she could land on the rocks, she formed another glyph on the surface and used that to propel herself up into the air again, her lithe body sailing through the air gracefully.

Ruby and the others watched from below, very impressed by Weiss' performance.

Weiss soared until she was above the others and used a glyph to send herself down into the water, making everyone spread out to give her room.

Weiss entered the water, feet first, with a magnificent splash and she created another glyph beneath her and used it to lift herself up.

Weiss emerged from the water, standing atop the glyph, her arms held out like a ballerina as she heard her friends and many who had been lucky enough to see the extravagant display.

"That was amazing! Whoo!" Ruby cheered.

"Brava!" Agreed Pyrrha.

"Way to go, Snow Queen!" Called Yang.

Weiss smiled. She had missed adoring crowds.

She dispersed the glyph and let herself fall into the water.

After half an hour of having fun in the water, the group elected to go back to dry land, with Jaune and Ren giving their respective girlfriends rides on their backs, as well as Yatsuhashi giving Velvet the same ride, but Weiss couldn't help but be a little envious of Pyrrha, Nora and Velvet getting such treatment.

"Ugh...my legs are aching from all those kicks. What I wouldn't give for a ride back," She groaned.

"I'll carry you." Ruby volunteered as she walked up to her partner, a smiling Penny following them.

Weiss glanced at Ruby and smiled, "Very well." Ruby took hold of Weiss and carried her off, bridal style.

Blake shook herself as hard as she could to get the water off of her, only to get most of it on Yang, just as the brawler had gotten most of the water out of her hair.

"Oh! Sorry." She apologized.

"No problem, kitty cat. My hair can handle getting wet." Yang declared as she walked away.

Blake smiled and blushed subtly as she eyed Yang's backside. She couldn't deny that when she looked at Yang, she liked what she saw. This was a strange and confusing feeling for the Cat Faunus, because despite her love for Sun, she couldn't ignore the feelings for her partner that had sprouted within her and were steadily growing. But all three of them had shared a kiss…could a relationship between three people work? And at the same time she was quite worried about Sun, feeling bad that he was missing out on the fun. She hoped he was all right.

A short time later, Blake and Yang were resting on their chairs, soaking up the sun and letting it dry off their attractive bodies.

"Ahh, paradise." Yang sighed as she stretched her arms out.

"No argument there." Blake agreed, not opening her eyes, "The only thing missing is a certain Monkey Faunus."

"No any more." Came a familiar voice from behind them.

Blake's eyes snapped open, only to be covered by the hands of her boyfriend.

"Sun?!" She cried in surprise as she sat up.

"You know it!" Sun confirmed as he came around and sat down on her chair in front of her, wearing a pair of white and yellow swimming trunks with a hole in the back so what was left of his tail could be free.

"Surprise!" Cheered Haulan, coming up from in between Yang and Blake, wearing a dark yellow and black one-piece swimsuit.

"Sun!" Cheered Ruby as she burst out of the water and raced over to them, "You came!"

A smile spread across the beautiful Cat Faunus' lips as she hugged her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Had to come to Beacon soon or later, decided I'd come here first and surprise my friends," He elaborated, "Mom and Haulan came along, that way we're all together. So, this a good surprise?"

Blake kissed him and said "A very good surprise."

Yang slapped Sun on the back and said "You bet it is! Just when we thought you'd miss out on the fun!"

"Me? Never!" Sun declared as his mother walked towards them with the rest of Team S.S.S.N.

"Just not a day at the beach unless our leader is here." Neptune voiced as he smirked.

"Di-did you know?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeah, while you guys were jumping off the cliffs like maniacs, I was going to meet them." Neptune explained.

"We're good at playing dumb," Scarlet remarked.

"Playing?" Yang commented with a raised eyebrow as the others took note of Sun's surprise arrival and waved and called to him.

"Hey guys! Now the party can really begin!" Sun declared, happy to see his friends.

"Hello Mrs. Wukong, I'm happy you could make it." Blake told the elder Faunus, who wore a white blouse, denim shorts, and black sandals.

"Happy to be here, Blake. It's so good to see you again," Gina Wukong replied before she hugged Blake, who was surprised a bit but quickly returned the hug as Gina added "It's so good to see all of you!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Haulan as she high-fived Ruby, "You guys are heroes! You took down that jerk wad Adam permanently and made him pay for everything he did!"

Blake cringed a bit, but Yang quickly covered for it, "You bet we did, squirt!"

She rubbed the head of the smaller blonde and added "So, wanna meet the others?"

"Pyrrha Nikos is here right?"

"Yep." Ruby confirmed.

"Then heck yeah!" Haulan agreed.

"Okay, come with me!" Ruby told the girl as she took her by the hand and led her over to where Team JNPR and Penny were still working on the sandcastle.

"She's a fan?" Blake guessed, looking at Sun.

"Yeah, she's always bugging me about meeting her." Sun explained as he gazed lovingly at Blake's bikini-clad form before adding "Speaking of fans, I'm a fan of how you look right now."

Blake blushed and said "Always so forward."

"Just like his dad," Gina mused as she sat down in a chair next to Taiyang, looking down and seeing the dozing Zwei, "Aw, what a cute dog."

"You can pet him," Taiyang permitted, "Taiyang Xiao Long, nice to meet you Mrs. Wukong."

She shook his hand, "Gina Wukong. Sun's told me all about your daughters and you must be very proud of them."

"Who wouldn't be? They're the light of my life, and I'm certain you feel the same about your kids." He said to her.

She nodded as she reached down to pet Zwei, saying "I'm proud of both of them. Sun made what our kind see as an ultimate sacrifice fighting an evil person."

Taiyang caught his fellow parent glancing at her son's tail, severed halfway down. He sighed and said, "I know you feel. When I saw what that maniac did to my daughter I wanted to track him down and rip him to shreds."

Gina nodded before saying "Well, Adam's dead now. Our kids made sure justice was served. They told me what happened to him, so I can't help but feel a little sorry for him. It wasn't his fault he became so deranged."

"I know, Yang explained it to me as well. All we can do is hope our kids never go on such a dark path." Taiyang voiced.

"They never will. Not as long as they have good friends and family to keep them on the right path, something Adam had taken from him," Gina said sadly, "We always have to look after our kids, no matter what."

Taiyang grinned, liking how this woman thought.

Sun sat down on the sand with Blake, Yang, and Neptune, keeping his tail up. "My mom and sister will stay in a hotel here, a bit cheaper than the place Ozpin is putting us up in, but they'll be there for the reopening and I'll be going back to Vale with you guys tonight." He elaborated.

"We got the room all set up for you." Neptune assured his partner.

"So, messy as usual?" Sun surmised.

"The maids have a love-hate relationship with us." The blue-nette admitted, earning a big laugh from Yang.

"I can't believe you came early, just to surprise us." Blake said to her boyfriend as Neptune got up to get a snack.

"Hey, I couldn't have a holiday without my friends...or the love of my life." Sun replied as she leaned against his shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek. Sun grinned, but glanced over to Yang and noticed her gazing at his abs...and he couldn't help but stare at her cleavage.

Yang grinned, Sun blushed...and Blake saw it all.

Maybe it was time for the relationship between the three of them to evolve.

Meanwhile, Ruby led Haulan over to Nora's sandcastle, now much bigger thanks to help from Jaune, Pyrrha and Penny, who had been confused as to what the point of making a structure made of sand was but after they explained the idea to he,r she had quickly gotten into it.

"Hey guys, castle's coming along nice." Ruby praised.

"Thank you, Lady Ruby, you may enter our castle." Nora permitted, eliciting a giggle from Ruby.

"So, who's this?" Jaune asked, looking at Haulan with a friendly smile.

"I'm Haulan Wukong, you're familiar with my lovable jerk of a brother," She introduced herself boldly, "Nice to see you again Penny."

"It is wonderful to meet you again as well!" Penny told the young girl.

Haulan faced Team J.N.P.R and said "You guys didn't show up at my house last time, so I just want to say that you guys are awesome!"

"Aw, thanks, but that's common knowledge." Nora replied with faux-modesty, puffing out her chest proudly.

"During the Vytal Tournament, I didn't know who to root for! I mean, I love my brother, but all of you guys were so cool! And I've been a fan of Pyrrha for a long time!" Haulan explained.

Jaune smiled at Pyrrha as she shrugged modestly, "I'm happy to meet another fan, Haulan. Would you like an autograph? A picture?"

"How 'bout both?!" Haulan responded eagerly as she ran up to Pyrrha, "Also, Sun told me that when the bad guys had you as a brainwashed minion, you rode on a dragon, is that true?"

Pyrrha smiled, a bit of sadness in her eyes as she thought back to the Wyvern, wondering what had happened to it, but confirmed "Yes, I was a dragon rider."

"Hard. Core." Haulan said, stunned.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Jaune agreed with a laugh.

"And how about you?" The young Monkey Faunus said to Jaune, "Sun told me what you did to save Pyrrha! How you were practically dead! And wow that scar looks cool."

Ruby and Nora couldn't help but laugh at Haulan's quick and excited nature as she looked at Jaune's bare chest.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." The blond confirmed, thinking back to that night at Haven.

"So...what was it like to nearly die?" Haulan questioned, looking at both Jaune and Pyrrha.

The couple looked at one another before Pyrrha answered, "Let's just say you're a bit too young to know."

"But trust us when we say it's not exactly fun." Jaune added seriously, looking the young girl in the eye.

Haulan could see Jaune wasn't kidding, so quickly said, "Sorry! Didn't mean to make you guys uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay. It's only natural to be curious." Pyrrha assured the girl, "So, autograph?"

"I'd like all of your autographs!" Haulan declared enthusiastically, earning laughs from everyone before Penny realized something.

"Oh no!" She cried.

"What? What's wrong?" Ruby asked quickly.

"I didn't make flower crowns for Sun and his family!" Penny explained, her heart was broken and she just wanted to go back in time and make things right.

"I was wondering why everyone, even Weiss, was wearing one. But it's okay Penny, I got my own." Haulan assured Penny as ran over to her bag and pulled out a flower crown made up of dandelions.

"But those are weeds." Penny pointed out.

"I know, but I think they're pretty." Haulan argued.

Penny smiled and said "Then I do too. What about Sun? Or your mother?"

"Mom has her own, but Sun's really not into it." The young Faunus explained.

"But he'll be left out," Penny said, concerned.

"Hey, I got an idea," Announced Jaune, "I spotted some sunflowers up the cliff. Would those work?"

"Yes!" Penny agreed, "Oh thank you Jaune! Ruby?"

"I'm on it!" The leader of Team RWBY replied before vanishing in a blur, leaving rose petals behind, and returning a few minutes later with a bunch of picked sunflowers.

Working quickly, Penny managed to put together another crown for Sun. "Ta-da!" Penny announced with a high sing song voice, as she held it up, smile as bright as the sun.

Penny, Ruby and Haulan then walked over to Sun, Blake, Yang and Neptune. "Hello Sun, it's very nice to see you."

"Hey Penny, Blake told me you stayed up late and made flower crowns for everybody! I gotta admit I'm impressed." Sun told the android.

"Thank you very much, and I have one for you as well!" Penny said as she presented it to him.

Sun smiled, "Aw, thanks, but you didn't have to, especially on such short notice."

"No trouble at all. I just don't want anyone to be left out on a perfect day." Explained the android girl.

Sun shook his head and muttered "Guess I can't say no."

Taking the crown, Sun placed it on his head, "So, how do I look?"

"Like a lovable dork." Yang answered, "So, same as always."

"You look wonderful. Thank you, Penny." Blake told her robotic friend.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Sun told her, "I guess we're lucky to have a friend like you."

Penny's smile went as wide as it could go, a sentiment Ruby mimicked, happy for her friend.

As the day went on, the sun went on its course, drawing ever closer to twilight, and Team Beacon made the most of their time at the beach, including the mandatory friendly volleyball game, using an old ball Haulan had brought along.

"Okay," Began Coco as the group approached the next, held aloft by two poles, "So, how about we do this by splitting in half? Teams CFVY and SSSN verses RWBY and JNPR. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed, but there was one problem; "What about me?" Penny asked.

"Don't worry Penny, I'm still not up for a lot of physical action, so you can take my place." Sun permitted.

"Thank you!" Penny replied excitedly.

"So you guys better do as she tells you." Sun ordered his team with a smirk.

"I promise not to go mad with power." Penny joked.

"We'll serve you to the best of our abilities." Neptune promised.

"I'll be referee so I'm not just being lazy, so no cheap shots or Semblances!" Sun instructed commandingly before laughing and saying "But leg moves? Totally allowed."

"Hey, can I play?" Haulan begged, "Please, please, please!"

"Heck yeah! You can play on our side!" Ruby told the younger girl as Teams RWBY and JNPR grouped up on the north side of the net.

Haulan cheered and ran over to join them, "I get to be on the same team as you girls! Oh, and Jaune and Ren, but you're awesome too!" She quickly assured the two boys, who smiled and nodded understandingly.

"But that means we're outnumbered!" Scarlet pointed out.

"So how about I even it out?" Suggested Gina as she stepped forward, "It's been a while, but I played volleyball with my friends all the time, even played it with Haulan and Sun when they were younger."

"Happy to have you," Coco said as she invited the older woman onto the team, who gathered around the south side of the net.

Sun borrowed a coin from Taiyang and flipped it, "RWBY and JNPR start the game."

"You're not favouring your girlfriend's team, are you?" Fox deadpanned.

"No! My team and mom are on the other team! Why would I be biased?" Sun pointed out as he tossed the ball to Yang.

Everyone got into position, ready to begin the game. "Go!" Sun shouted, and Yang quickly threw the ball into the air before jumping up and smacking it to the other side, where Sage quickly caught it and spiked the ball upwards where Scarlet jumped up and kicked it back on the north side, where Jaune managed to prevent it landing in the sand.

The blond bounced it off his combined fists before aiming it to Ruby, who jumped up and, with a swift punched, sent it flying over to the opposing side, where Gina just barely managed to catch it and pitch it over to Yatsuhashi, who punched it into the air and then slammed his fist into it, making it rocket back over the net, smashing into the sand before Ren could catch it.

"And the right team scores!" Sun declared as Ren collected the ball and tossed it to Sage.

"Okay, not bad, but we gotta step it up!" Ruby told her team.

"Right, Pyrrha and Blake, with me. We'll cover the rear and make sure it doesn't get too far or too close to the sand." Jaune suggested.

"Good idea," Blake agreed, getting into place before Sage kicked off the next round, sending the ball to the left side, where Nora jumped up and kicked it over to Weiss, who bounced it over to Pyrrha. She juggled it between her hands before sending it over to Yang, who sent the ball soaring over to the right side of the playing field with a powerful punch from her robotic arm.

The ball nearly landed in the sand, only for Neptune to dive down and knock it back into the air with his fists, sending it over to Scarlet, who sent it to Coco. The fashionista wasted no time and spiked the ball over the net where Ren deflected it, sending it right back, but it bounced off of Gina's hands and into Neptune's fists, making the ball swivel around in the air until Penny punched it towards the other side.

Ruby nearly caught the ball but it pivoted off her hands and into Haulan, who tossed it into the air again, allowing for Pyrrha to run forward and spike it over the playing field. Again, it nearly hit the sand but Neptune saved it once more, letting it bounce off his head and into the air where Fox slammed it back to the north side.

Haulan slammed into the sand and punched her hands up, spiking the ball to Blake who kicked it back into the air and into the other side of the net, where Scarlet failed to stop it in time.

"Left team scores!" Sun declared, cheers erupting from RWBY, JNPR, and Haulan.

"Are you all right, Neptune?" Gina asked, concerned about the ball bouncing off his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay Mrs. Wukong," Neptune assured.

"Sorry if I'm not doing that good of a job, I am a bit rusty…" Gina told them.

"No, you're doing fine. Trust me," Velvet assured the older Faunus woman kindly.

The next round began, with Pyrrha spiking the ball from the back, sending it hurtling towards the opposing team, where Coco bounced the ball off her knee and over to Penny, who slammed the ball down to the north side, only for Weiss to jump up in time to bounce it off her hand and towards Jaune, who punched it over to Nora, who tossed it over the net and towards the back of the south side, only for Fox to knock it away.

The ball flew over and came down towards Gina, who bounced it over to Penny, who in turn threw it over the net once more. Haulan deflected it towards Ren, who tossed it to Yang. The blonde brawler tried to dunk it over the net but was denied by Coco. The ball nearly landed on the sand but a quick Ruby managed to send it back into the air just in time by diving into the sand and smashing it up with her fists.

"All right Ruby!" Cheered Taiyang from the side-lines, Zwei barking to cheer her on.

Nora intercepted the ball and spiked it hard over the net, where it once again collided with Neptune's head before Scarlet bounced it back over the net.

"Sorry!" Nora called to him as Weiss bounced the ball over to Ren.

"Eh, it's okay!" He shouted back as Yang spiked the ball high into the air where Blake jumped up and kicked the ball over the net and into the ground of the south team.

"And they score again!" Sun announced.

As RWBY, JNPR, and Haulan cheered and congratulated one another, Coco huddled her team in a circle.

"We gotta step up our game." She announced, everyone nodding in agreement.

Soon, the fourth round began.

Pyrrha served, sending the ball flying over the net where Penny quickly smashed it up into the air and it came down where Sage spiked it back up so Yatsuhashi could smash his fists into it, sending the ball rocketing over the net. It nearly touched the sand, but Weiss dove down to save it, her body sliding across the sand as she made it just in time to bounce it off her fists and back into the air where Haulan bounded it to Ruby, who spiked it over the net once more. Gina dropped to her knees and spiked the ball into the air before it could land, Sage hitting it back over the net to Ruby, who caught it and hit it back towards Ren who smacked it over to Jaune, who tossed it up in the air and kicked it back over the net to Velvet, who spiked it over to Coco, who in turn directed it at Penny.

The android wasted no time and punched it hard, sending it flying over the net only to be saved by Blake. The ball bounced off the Cat Faunus' fists and towards Haulan who sent it over to Nora and the Valkyrie slammed the ball, sending it over the net where it smacked Neptune in the chest, but Fox managed to catch it.

"Oh man! Sorry!" Nora quickly apologized as the ball went over to Fox, who sent it to Penny.

"Okay, you're doing that on purpose!" Neptune accused, rubbing his chest as Penny smacked the ball over the net where it bounced off Haulan's eager hands and landed in the sand before Yang could catch it.

"Score for the south! We have a tie so far!" Sun bellowed over the cheers of Velvet, Penny, Scarlet, Sage, and Gina.

"You okay, blue?" Coco asked Neptune, "You still okay to play or do you want a time out?"

"I'm good…yeah I'm okay. Let's win this!" Neptune said confidently.

"That's what I wanna here!" Coco voiced proudly.

On the other side of the net, Ruby spoke to her group, "Don't hold back! Give 'em everything you got!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed as the split apart and spread out.

Penny served, sending it flying across the playing field and over the net where Ren bounced it off his fists and over to Ruby. The silver-eyed girl tossed it up in the air so Weiss could spike it over the net, hard. The ball once again hit Neptune in the face, hard. He cried out as the ball soared into the air only to be saved by Gina, who bounced it over to Coco.

"Are you all right, hon?" The motherly Faunus asked the bluenette as Coco spiked the ball hard over the net, only for Jaune to kick it away from the sand.

"Yeah, a little battered but I've had worse." Neptune assured her as the ball went over to Haulan, who, with a cheer of excitement, smacked the ball over the net where Velvet managed to save it and send it high into the air.

"Okay, that's good," Gina told him before calling "You're doing great, honey!"

"Thanks mom! So are you!" Haulan called back while the ball came down, where Sage slammed it towards the opposing team, only to be denied by Weiss, who sent it back.

But Coco made her move, spiking the ball right back to the north end, where it nearly hit the sand had it not been for Ruby. Acting quickly with her foot, the young Huntress kicked it up before it could touch the sand and sent it over to her sister, who spiked it over the net hard. Neptune managed to catch the ball just in the nick of time and send it back into the air where Scarlet ran over and slammed it back across the field with his combined fists. Velvet jumped up and spiked the ball over the net, but Pyrrha prevented it from landing.

The ball went back over to Weiss, who smacked it over the net where Fox punched it over to Coco who spiked it over the net. It nearly touched the sand again, but Haulan dove down and allowed it to jump off her back and, with a well-placed swipe of her tail, sent it over to Yang. Grinning, the blonde brawler spiked the ball over the net once again, where Gina managed to catch it and toss it over to Penny, who spiked it over the net herself. It bounded off of Nora's fists and over to Jaune, who sent it flying back with a powerful slam from his fists. Yang, very close to the net, caught the ball and punched it with her robotic fist to send it flying over the net, only for it to collide into Yatsuhashi's fist as he tried to block her...

Then, something quite unexpected happened.

The ball popped between the fists of Team Beacon's powerhouses, being reduced to a deflating piece of rubber. "Oh crap!" Exclaimed Yang as the deflating ball fell onto the net, hanging there as the net bended under it a bit.

"Umm...sorry." Yatsuhashi voiced quietly, surprised.

"Huh...I've never seen that happen before." Gina remarked, bemused.

"So...who won?" Penny in

"Which side is it leaning against?" Weiss asked.

"Forget it! The ball is destroyed and considering how good of a game this was, let's just call it a draw." Sun suggested.

"I can live with that." Coco remarked.

"I'm good, it was a great game." Agreed Ruby.

"It was pretty fun." Yang admitted as she looked over to Haulan "Sorry about your ball…"

"It's okay, it was pretty old anyway. I've been thinking about getting a new one," Haulan told the elder blonde.

"I think this is satisfactory outcome! We all had fun!" Penny voiced cheerfully.

Everyone agreed that, despite the anticlimactic end, it was a fun and exciting game that they had all enjoyed.

With the game over, Neptune had decided to take a nap, his head hurting from being hit by the ball, his goggles covering his eyes as he laid down on the beach blanket, lightly snoring. Lowering his guard proved to be a mistake, as Yang, Nora, Sun, Haulan, Sage, Scarlet, Penny, Ruby and Weiss used the blanket to move him over a little closer to Nora's sandcastle, where they were living up to Yang's joke of a promise and were burying the sleeping Neptune in sand.

"Hope that ball didn't hit him too hard," Haulan voiced as she dumped a bucket of sand over Neptune's leg, the setting sun shining on them quite nicely.

"Aura prevents us from getting hurt," Sun told his sister, "His aura would have to be broken before he got seriously hurt."

"I know…" Haulan replied, hoping her brother would buy it.

"So...what is the point of this?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fun. I can't tell you how weird it is to be buried in the sand." Ruby told her partner, "You have no leverage, you can barely move, you're kinda at the mercy of your friends...it's really crazy!"

"I'll take your word for it." The heiress said as she watched them pour sand onto Neptune.

"Plus, it's really funny when they wake up and find themselves trapped!" Nora commented, "Right Renny?"

"If you say so." Ren deadpanned, resting nearby and remembering the numerous times Nora had buried him whenever they got to go to the beach.

"I hope it won't upset him," Said Penny, concerned.

"Don't worry about it, Penny. We've done this before, he even buried me last time, so it's only fair." Scarlet assured the android with a smile.

"Besides, we're not gonna leave him here." Sage promised.

Penny considered this before saying "Very well!" And with that, she began helping them to cover Neptune's arms with sand.

Weiss, having listened to this, couldn't help but picture Neptune's face when he woke up. Something about that made her want to see it, so she dropped down to her knees and began helping out.

"That's the spirit!" Ruby said as she and Weiss threw Sand onto his chest.

"Good thing he's a heavy sleeper." Sun muttered as he dropped sand through his fingers and onto Neptune's torso, a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha had decided to split off from the group and take a rest in the grotto, Pyrrha sighed in pleasure as she sat down on the submerged stone seats, allowing the water, to soothe her body as Jaune swam into the centre of the half-natural hot tub and dove down before coming back up, now fully wet again.

"Hey Pyrrha, how about tomorrow we do some meditation with the Aura Crystal? I think I need more practice with it." Jaune voiced.

"Of course," Pyrrha said, smiling as she watched her love let himself float in the water before she pushed herself off the seats and swam out to join him. She collided into him, capturing him in a hug and planting a kiss right on his face. Jaune laughed as he wrapped his hands around his girlfriend's waist and kissed her back deeply, dipping her down so her hair floated in the water.

Their lips soon parted and they gazed into each others' eyes, letting the calming sounds of the waves and the not-too-distant noises of people enjoying their day relax them.

Pyrrha leaned her head into Jaune's neck, wrapping her arms tight around his back as he swam back to the seats, carrying her with him.

"You know what, Pyr?"

"Hm?"

"Okami was right. I need to make you feel like a goddess." Jaune told his partner.

"You already do." She assured him.

"But after what I did to you...leaving you alone all that time, ignoring how you felt because I was too stupid to realize someone like you had feelings for a nerd like me. I don't think I can apologize enough. I'll do anything for you," Jaune said to her as he sat down, Pyrrha taking up a position on his lap, "Anything you want, promise!"

Pyrrha placed a hand on his cheek and shushed him. She looked into his eyes and said, "Jaune, the only thing you have to do for me is love me. As long as I have you and can feel your arms around me, I'll be happy."

Jaune looked at her with wide eyes, taking in her beauty, only illuminated and enhanced by the setting sun.

"O-okay…" He said as his eyes never left hers.

"So, now that we're alone...what do you think of my swimsuit?" She inquired as she stood up and spun around, showing off to him before taking her seat on his lap once more.

"What do I think? Pyrrha, I'll need to need to come up with a new word to describe your beauty." Jaune told her, making her burst out laughing as he began to consider words. "How about 'beautisexy'? I mean, that describes you pretty well, right?"

Pyrrha laughed, music to Jaune's ears, before saying "Shut up and kiss me!"

"As you command, my beautisexy goddess." Jaune replied before kissing her on the lips, initiating a passionate make-out session.

A little while later, once the shattered moon had appeared on the horizon and the sun was getting further to disappearing behind the horizon, Neptune finally woke up, only to find himself trapped by sand.

"Wh-what the?" He said as he struggled for freedom, managing to make some bits of sand roll down the pile he was buried in.

"Surprise! You are now the Mt. Neptune! A landmark of the Renora Kingdom!" Declared Nora as she jumped up from behind him.

"Guys!" Neptune shouted as Sun, Scarlet, Sage, Haulan, Weiss, and Ruby all began laughing at his situation. "Oh really funny guys!"

"Yeah, it is!" Sage commented, laughing his butt off.

"Payback!" Cried Scarlet as he took a picture.

"I-I'm sorry Neptune," Weiss struggled to say through laughs, "But this is actually pretty funny."

"You too, Weiss?" Neptune said with mock sadness as he struggled and eventually began to laugh along with them.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." The Schnee girl promised.

"Do we have to?" Whined Nora.

From up above on the cliffs, Yang and Blake sat on the edge, taking in the view of the sun setting over the sea, the ball of fire reflected beautifully on the sparkling ocean.

"Man, what a good day." Yang commented to her partner.

"Yeah...practically perfect." Blake agreed as she looked out at the ocean, planning to get some fish for dinner some time soon. She glanced at her partner, and found herself admiring her beauty.

And she didn't look away when Yang turned around to face her, smiling.

Amber met lilac. Faunus met human. Partner met partner.

With no one looking, the two women closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a small, but loving kiss.

They parted, still gazing at one another before the busty brawler said "There's more where that from kitty cat...if you want more."

"I want it. You and Sun." Blake told Yang, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest.

"If I were being honest...I'd be up for that," Yang confessed, "I mean, the guy is pretty hot and he'd be a perfect workout partner."

"Do you really think it could work between the three of us? And what about our families? Would they accept a love like that?" Blake asked, nervous.

Yang placed her organic hand on Blake's shoulder and said "If they really love us, they will accept it. Tomorrow, we meet with Sun and talk to him about it, see if he's up for it."

"And if he isn't?" Blake put forward.

"His loss, and you can stay with him. Pretty of guys or girls are out there thirsty for a piece of Yang Xiao Long." The bombshell bragged, earning a smile from Blake.

The Cat Faunus glanced down to see Neptune, with help from Ruby, Weiss, and Ren, was now free from his sandy tomb and was fighting playfully with Sun, Nora going on about an ancient blue-haired monster awakening from its slumber.

No one was looking.

"Okay...but if he isn't up for it," Blake began before giving Yang another, much deeper kiss.

Yang's eyes widened as she leaned into it, enjoying the feeling of love they had for one another. They parted lips and both smiled.

"I love you, and Sun. Can we share the love?" Blake asked.

"Plenty of me to go around, and plenty of love too." Yang answered.

Time went by, and as the sun was nearly gone, fireworks could be heard in the distance and people who worked at the beach and at the seaside town were preparing to set off explosives of their own, to go off once it was dark enough.

"So just follow my advice, and you'll do okay." Weiss told Fiona, who looked a tad nervous about performing on the stage down the beach. She had come to Weiss for advice, as while she had performed in front of crowds before, she hadn't performed on a stage for this many people and thought that since Weiss had sung in stadiums, she would have good advice for her.

"I'm happy to be here, but performing in front of this many people is kinda overwhelming." The singer told the heiress.

"But you've rehearsed. You've memorized the song, and you've sung in front of crowds before. Trust me, you'll be fine. As long as you give it your all and perform to the best of your abilities, you'll do fantastic. Now get up there and wow the crowd." Weiss encouraged the singer.

Fiona nodded and said "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Miss Schnee."

"Please, just call me Weiss. And just remember this, being the centre of attention can be thrilling, but just being yourself can be equally as rewarding, so cherish it, okay?" Weiss advised.

Fiona nodded, smiling before a voice called "Fiona! You're on in a few minutes!"

"Coming!" Fiona shouted before giving Weiss a thankful look before running towards the stage.

Weiss walked over to meet up with the rest of Team RWBY, along with Penny, who were enjoying some hot dogs.

"You think she'll be all right?" Ruby asked her partner.

"She'll be fine. I think she'll be a star someday." Weiss answered as Ruby took out her scroll and showed a picture to Weiss, showing a sleeping Jaune and Pyrrha on a lawn chair, with the amazon in the knight's lap, nuzzling her head into his neck while Jaune's arms were wrapped around her midsection.

"Aren't they cute?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded, "I'm happy for them."

"Me too, after everything they've been through, they deserve happiness." Blake voiced.

"And at least he's not hitting on Weiss anymore." Yang added.

"Thank Oum for that." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes, getting laughs out of the four other girls.

"Speaking of hitting, I think I saw the Malachite Twins in the crowd." Yang announced.

"Those twins from the club you trashed?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah...probably a good thing they haven't seen me." Yang replied before Penny spoke up.

"So...what exactly are fireworks? I've never seen them before." Penny questioned.

"Fireworks are great! They're like explosions, but way more colourful and maybe more beautiful." Ruby explained, "Every year, once it gets dark, they set them off to cap off the day! Speaking of which, did you have a good Summer Solstice?"

"Oh, I had an _out_-standing time! A perfect day." Penny announced confidently.

"That's great!" Cheered Ruby as she hugged Penny, "I'm really happy that you had a good first time!"

Just then, the unmistakable sound of popping fireworks went off, with flashing yellow lights going off above.

"Ooh! They're starting!" Cheered Nora back at Team Beacon's spot as she leaned against Ren. Jaune and Pyrrha remained on their chair, now awake and ready to watch the show. Fox sat in a chair next to Coco, who had removed her sunglasses to get as good a view as she could, while Velvet sat on Yatsuhashi's lap next to their friends.

"Come on, squirt." Sun told Haulan as she climbed up his back and onto his shoulders as they, and everyone else, looked up to the sky as a firework went up, leaving behind bursts of colour, each one of the rainbow as it went higher before finally bursting into an incredible display of colour, with bright balls of fire spreading out. Team S.S.S.N and Haulan cheered as the blasts kept going on and on.

The crowds 'oohed' and 'awed' and cheered as another set of fireworks went off, creating a sporadic series of blasts that were red, then orange, then blue and green, and then flashes of yellow before a gorgeous multi-colour light show was created in the centre of it all, which then spread out into a bunch of popping purple lights that faded away to show dark yellow fireworks raining down and dying off.

"Amazing!" Penny said as her optics took in the dazzling lights.

"Oh it gets better from here!" Yang promised as they walked back to their friends, constantly looking back to see the fireworks, this time a yellow one that gave off more and more blasts until it got high enough, where it exploded like a supernova, sending yellow, trailing balls of fire all around.

They kept walking, looking back to see fireworks of varying colors and noise levels until they finally met up with their friends.

"So, will Fiona be okay?" Velvet asked Weiss.

A beautiful singing voice coming from down the beach, amplified by microphones, could be heard, all the while the whistling fireworks continued to go off, some flickering like fireflies in the night. Weiss smiled at the sound before looking to her Faunus friend and answering "I think she can handle it."

Ruby, Weiss, and Penny sat down together before one of the boulders sticking out of the sand, looking back to Nora's sandcastle, now devastated by the queen 'going mad with power', which was actually just Nora knocking Ren over to pin him down and kiss him. Blake and Yang going over to join Team SSSN, Gina, and Taiyang in their viewing of the fireworks

They watched as yellow lights created the outline of a Beowulf, and a red series of fireworks resembling an arrow soared into the sky and 'pierced' the Grimm, going up in a tremendous and breath-taking series of colourful explosions.

"You know what Ruby?" Opened Weiss.

"What?"

"You were right. All those lights...all these people are beautiful in their own way. And so am I. Thank you for giving me my first day at the beach."

Ruby looked directly into Weiss' eyes...and Weiss couldn't help but be amazed by how beautiful Ruby's eyes were and how the light of the fireworks reflected off of them.

"It's my pleasure." Ruby said as she placed her hand atop Weiss' and said "Next year could be even bet.

Weiss blushed and smiled as she turned back to watch fireworks going off at once, creating beautiful images and shapes she couldn't begin to name.

All of a sudden, Ruby hugged Weiss from the side and said "Happy Summer Solstice, Weiss."

Weiss blushed and whispered "Happy Summer Solstice to you, Ruby."

And as the girls kicked back and watched the fireworks blast off into the night sky, Weiss looked out to the sea, watching the incredible blasts of light be reflected in the ocean's surface, she couldn't get one question off her mind.

'_Do I like girls?'_

**Special Thanks to Cosmic Fiction for editing this. Do yourself a favor and check out his Knights of Grimm saga.**

**Sorry for the delay on Destiny of Remnant, Relentless Crusader is busy but is making progress, so I decided to give this to you guys to hold you over.**

**Fun Facts: Baby Yang's misadventure with the giant bottle is something my two year old niece did last year.**

**Yuri Tachibana is a reference to the protagonist of my favorite Godzilla movie.**

**The Malachite twins were meant to have more than silent cameos, but dreading length issues I decided to cut their scene.**

**I was a bit hesitant to do too much breast humor...but I decided to go ahead, RWBY is anime inspired and it's rather hard to find an anime without one boob joke.**


End file.
